All or Nothing
by Cpt.Fox
Summary: She doesn't belong with StarWolf. She belongs here with me. With StarFox. Like things used to be. I can't convince her to come back, not after what I did. But there's no one stopping me from making her.
1. Drastic Measures

This might look somewhat familiar to one or two of you, though I've rewritten this story almost entirely so...

000

It had been the worst decision of his life.

Every day since then had been a living hell like none other. Waking up with a sick pit in his stomach, thinking about her constantly, dreaming about her every night...reliving a nightmare that he'd brought upon himself because of his own stupidity. Everything went to shit after she'd left. The missions stopped coming in, mainly because he'd stopped caring to accept them. His teammates...his friends...abandoned him, though for good reason. Slippy, Falco, Katt...together they'd have drained the ship of it's food, fuel, and power within weeks. But if he was there, alone, that wouldn't be the case.

 _ **"We'll drop by and check on you every week or so. If you need anything just radio us down on Corneria, alright?"**_

Katt Monroe's words still echoed in the back of his mind as the vulpine stared at the floor. He blinked the memory away and finally just closed his eyes, bowing his head even further and bringing his paws up to rest his forehead within them.

Everything was his fault.

Kicking her off the team. Breaking her heart. Crushing the vixen in the worst of ways...and for what? To protect her? To keep her safe? He'd told himself that so many times, and even still he couldn't convince himself that it was the truth. If he'd just been honest with her...if he'd just told her that he loved her, that he didn't want to see her get hurt...

Even that wouldn't have sufficed.

It didn't matter now. She was gone. StarWolf had a new member in the sapphire vixen, and StarFox was no more. The leader of the once famous band of mercenary pilots had been reduced to a mute, suicidal, depressed pile of fur and booze..and he had no one to blame but himself. And yet...he was still Fox McCloud. His legacy would forever live on in the hearts and souls of all who lived within the Lylat system...and because of that, he knew he owed himself one last chance. One final opportunity to fix everything he'd broken.

Whatever it took, regardless of the stakes, he'd find a way to tell her how he felt. And so the vulpine finally opened his eyes and sat up, rising to his feet and clenching his fists. He'd already formed the plan in his mind, all that remained now was carrying it out. Reduced to a one-man team, his ship in disarray, his supplies running painfully low...he'd give himself one last chance to fix everything he'd so royally fucked up in his life, and in the end he knew he'd wind up one of two ways.

With her.

Or dead.

000

A warm Saurian breeze ran across the vulpine's face, bringing with it memories of his past adventures. He looked out across the valley before him, remembering the sharpclaw warriors he'd fought, all he'd done to help Tricky protect his clan, collecting the Krazoa spirits, and finally, saving Krystal. It all seemed so long ago. The Aparoid invasion had come and gone since then. He'd been happy then. Happy because she'd still been with him. She'd fought by his side and been there for him when he needed her the most.

He hadn't told her he loved her, but he should have. Oh, how he should have. None of this would have happened had he muscled up the courage to speak those three words. His team wouldn't have left him, his ship wouldn't be on the brink of falling apart, and his life wouldn't be reduced to a mere depressing blur of booze and heartache, all because of her. The objective had been to keep her safe, that was all. But now he realized how stupid a reason that had been.

 _Look at me now._

The deep scent of dirt and forestry was swept up from the small canyon below him and he took a sharp inhale, desperate to calm the nervous feeling building up within his stomach. Part of him still couldn't believe what he was going to do.

"Krystal."

He spoke her name softly as four ships went soaring overhead, too far away to notice the vulpine standing along the valley, his Arwing hidden about a mile or so back behind an array of trees. He knew which one was hers. He could tell by the way she slightly tilted her wings as she circled around and kept in formation with the rest of StarWolf as they prepared to land. She'd flown the same way with his team. It was just something else about her he could never forget.

Letting out a shaky sigh of anxiousness he stepped back into the treeline before kneeling down and looking out ahead, watching as the Wolfens drew closer to the vulpine. For the next second or so he felt the pit in his stomach grow, fearing they'd continue in his direction and eventually see him. But Peppy's intelligence had been spot on and, just as he'd told the vulpine earlier in his message, the four fighters came to a slow drift before setting down in the valley below him.

He still didn't know how he'd managed to get it out of the old hare. It might have been pity, or maybe he'd just given the vulpine what he'd wanted so he didn't have to put up with him any longer than he had to. Either way he'd gotten the information he'd needed. StarWolf was assigned for a reconnaissance mission on Sauria that day, nothing too important really, just mere house cleaning for the military. It was a job, he realized, that probably would have been given to his _own_ team had he been on top of things.

Regardless, he'd thrown on his flight attire, checked the ship's controls, fueled up his Arwing what little he could, and taken off immediately. Yeah, it was abrupt, but he didn't care anymore. Thinking about it too much would be a bad thing. He just needed to do what his heart was screaming at him nonstop, day in and day out, awake or asleep. And that was to get her back. Get Krystal back.

No matter what.

They were a few hundred yards out but he could easily hear voices echoing off the canyons walls, their tones blurry and undecipherable, but numerous. He stood and stretched his legs, doing his best to ignore the feeling of nausea in his stomach that made him want to puke. He'd never felt so nervous about anything in his life. Missions that involved infiltrating heavily armed bases and space stations, fighting evil overlords and monsters, none of that had been half this bad. He'd fought death countless times without batting an eye or thinking twice.

So why was this so much worse?

 _ **You've got to get her back this time.**_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. What's going to happen if it works? What will I do-_

 _ **Don't worry about that now! Just focus on getting her back!**_

He clenched his fists and shook his head, struggling to ignore those thoughts as he took off in a jog towards the far left side of the canyon. Right now he didn't need to worry about anything but the task at hand, no matter how stupid or crazy it seemed. He still wasn't sure if he was thinking sanely...or if he was just obsessed with the vixen, but either way he couldn't stop now. He refused to. This was his last chance. If he failed this time, if he didn't get one more chance to fix things with her, then wouldn't be able to go on.

As he reached the edge of the clearing he couldn't help but inhale in surprise before stopping in his tracks and doing an about face, immediately ducking behind the nearest tree. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention to what was ahead. Footsteps trudged his way, rocks being displaced and left to roll down the sloped side of the valley as they made their way closer to him.

 _That was way too close! Pay attention damnit! What are you going to do if someone sees you?_

Timidly he poked his head around the trunk of the tree, narrowing his gaze against the bright sunlight and watching as two forms came into view. The first caused his body to tense up in anger as Panther Caroso's sleek, smug form came into view. But no sooner had that feeling arrived was it replaced with one of immediate heartache and longing, and even more jealousy, as Krystal herself appeared before the vulpine as well, her paw intertwined with the cat's.

His hand found it's way to his side, slipping inside his coat pocket and closing around the metal tubes he'd brought along with him. He could do it now. Just slide the safety off, push the timer, count to three, then throw it. Within seconds the gas would take effect and knock them both out cold...and Krystal would be his for the taking. Easy as that. But he refrained. They were too close to Wolf and Leon right now and if he tried something, if either of them noticed him, they'd retaliate, mercilessly.

But at the same time he couldn't let Panther or Krystal head in the direction of his Arwing. That was the key to this whole operation. Even if he _did_ manage to steal the vixen away from them it wouldn't matter if they knew where she was being taken. So if any of them were able to make out his ship as he escaped, well...he knew he'd have to expect one hell of a fight if he planned to keep her.

 _It's like I'm the bad guy here._

 _ **No. You're protecting her remember? This is to keep her safe.**_

 _That's...that's why I made her leave the team to begin with..._

He knew he was contradicting himself now, months after all of it had went down, but he didn't care. Things weren't ever supposed to get this bad.

He continued to hold his breath. Gaze narrowed as he watched the couple make their way across the clearing, neither of them bothering to pay much attention to their surroundings, not that he was surprised. Sauria was under control now, he'd made sure of that. This little endeavor was just a time killer to get a few credits thrown their way, nothing else. Apparently the only _real_ purpose this was serving, at least from the looks of it, was giving Panther another golden opportunity to spend quality time with the vixen.

He clenched his jaw as they kept walking along the side of the valley, his sight locking onto the vixen's face and admiring the beauty of the sight. She looked uninterested in whatever it was Panther was saying, her expression reflecting only faint care for his words as she continued on by his side, causing the vulpine to grin slightly. No matter what happened between them now, then, or in the future, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

 _All the more reason to get her back._

Once they were just about out of view he rose to a crouch and started following them, keeping a great distance just in case the wind shifted or something else gave away his position. It went on for a good five minutes and towards the end of that time he couldn't help but realize how out of shape he'd gotten over the course of the past few months. His stamina wasn't anywhere near as great as it had once been, most likely due to the lack of exercising and working out since she'd left, and he found himself panting for breath as they finally came to a stop at the edge of a river.

 _Wolf and Leon went the other way, so...should I do it now?_

He looked on as Panther led her over to the water's edge, still holding her paw in his own as he sat down and pulled her with him. The vixen complied, though whether it was without struggle he wasn't sure. Either way, seconds later the black cat had propped himself up on his left arm, while wrapping the other around Krystal's waist, pulling her close and staring ahead into the water. At first the sight made him want to lash out at the feline, just so he could tear him apart for touching her like that. But that anger was soon replaced with sickness as he saw the vixen's head slowly fall over onto his shoulder.

 _Enough! This is the best chance you're going to have. Do it!_

He reached into his pocked and pulled out the silver tube, it's size almost matching the length and width of his forefinger, but weighing a surprising amount more. It was then that he realized he was still too far away to make an accurate toss...and he sure as hell couldn't rely on luck to help him out. No. This time there was no room for mistakes. He _had_ to be perfect.

Waiting a few seconds more he finally felt the wind shift, blowing from the direction of Panther and Krystal and bringing with it their scents, while erasing his own. Immediately he took off, still crouching but running from tree to tree, hardly taking the time to check and see if they'd noticed him before moving from one to the next. Soon it was forty feet, then thirty, and finally twenty, putting him behind the last available bit of cover and easily within throwing distance.

He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out one of the tubes, admiring its cold, promising touch and looking over the green liquid that was sloshing around within in. It was beyond him how it worked. All he knew was that Peppy had issued the team a few of them for their last mission...and that they worked flawlessly. He placed his thumb on the red safety switch, firmly pressing it up until it clicked out of place, issuing a 'beep' in response. Afterward he bit his lip in fear, quickly poking his head out around the tree and checking to see if either Panther or Krystal had heard it.

Fortunately, nothing had changed concerning the couple other than the position of Panther's arm which now rested even further down the vixen's backside. The vulpine couldn't help but sneer at the sight before looking back down at the vial in his hand, his thumb now resting over the black switch that, when pressed, allowed the chemicals inside to mix together and form their time-bomb of an attack.

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

He took a deep breath and pressed the switch, silently counting out the seconds in his head as he readied to everything he had left on the line. Upon murmuring 'three' he stepped out around the trunk and tossed the metal tube the short distance across the clearing, instantly jumping back behind the tree and watching as it made its journey. At first he feared he hadn't thrown it hard enough, which was actually true, but those fears were almost immediately dashed. He felt his heart skip a beat in relief as he watched the vial hit the ground on it's tip, forcing it to bounce forward another few feet before landing right behind the couple.

Everything seemed to come to a stop then, working in slow motion as he watched the tube slowly roll onward. Three feet...two...one...until it finally rolled up against Krystal's paw. The vixen's head turned back towards him, glancing at the ground and looking over the cylindrical item for the few seconds it allowed her before the chemical reaction finally went off.

There was a, very, brief exclamation from her which was soon replaced with coughing as a green gas cloud filled the air around them. He clenched the sides of the tree as he watched the two of them break apart, each coughing in surprise as they tried to escape the expanding vapor, all the while still gasping out and then inhaling even more of the fumes. From between them he could see that the vial had stopped emitting it's numbing gases only a few seconds later, having done its job extraordinarily well. Much like on Venom, the gas set in almost immediately and was more than effective. Perfect for a snatch and grab. Such was made evident as now, on each side of the small tube, now lay two motionless bodies...both of which easily knocked out for the next few hours.

Still though, he waited. The vulpine watched for a few seconds longer, allowing the remaining traces of the gas to float away before finally stepping around the tree and jogging over to the pair. He approached Krystal first, kneeling down beside the vixen and looking her over. Even now he found himself admiring her delicate and beautiful form for all it was worth...and fuck, it was worth more than all of Lylat.

 _Why did I make her leave? What was I thinking?_

He shook his head and looked to his left over at Panther, sneering at the cat who, even now, looked smug and satisfied. He rose from his crouch and made his way over to the feline, reaching down and grabbing his arm before dragging him back towards the clearing. Just keeping him somewhat hidden from Leon and Wolf would buy him an excessive amount of time, and he'd need every second he could get now. The gas was supposed to keep them knocked out for five hours, but neither Panther nor Krystal were the average target, so he gave himself some leeway.

 _Great Fox is two hours away. I couldn't risk flying it to Sauria and having Wolf notice it. Which means I've got to get Krystal back home in that time._

He didn't want to imagine what it would be like if the vixen were to wake up on the flight back, especially in such a confined space. She'd probably kill him out of anger, not just for kidnapping her, but simply for hurting her as much as he had over the past few months. And he'd deserve it. But if he could manage to get back to Great Fox first, and make the changes he needed to make, then he might have a chance.

A chance to fix things.

After dragging Panther a few feet past the tree he'd been hiding behind the vulpine noticed a large hedge resting between two large oaks. Figuring that to be as good a place as any he went that way, allowing a smirk to come over him as he drew closer and noticed the large thorns and nettles that were growing within the bush.

"Yeah," he muttered, putting forth all the strength he could muster as he lifted the cat up and tossed him into the overgrowth, "That's perfect for you."

Taking a second to rearrange the feline's legs so they didn't stick out too badly, he was finally content with his hiding place. Once again he grinned in satisfaction at the act, grateful that he was able to find _something_ to smile about for once. Not wanting to waste much time though, he turned back towards the clearing. His gaze rested on the blue lump of fur on the ground that represented the vixen he was doing all of this for.

Soon he was at her side once again and, after looking her over and allowing the love and heartache to fill his insides, he reached beneath her and lifted her up. He wasn't sure if it was the size difference, or just because of who it was, but either way he had no trouble carrying her in his arms, as opposed to Panther. With her it was like holding a flower. A beautiful, timid, rose that he had to treasure and take care of no matter what.

He stood up and looked around, perking his ears back in the direction they'd came from and searching for any voices, only to hear nothing. Only Sauria itself was audible at this point, its trees blowing in the wind and the river by his side gurgling happily as it ran downstream. Once he was out of sight there would be absolutely no sign of anything going down here. At least, there wouldn't have been if he'd picked up the vial that had triggered it all.

But at this point, with the vixen in his arms and time being of the essence, he didn't think about that. Instead, he turned back towards the forest behind him and took off in a jog with an unconscious Krystal in his arms, steadily making his way back to his Arwing and never once thinking about the sole piece of evidence he'd left behind. All that mattered to him now was getting her back home where she belonged. Back on Great Fox with him, like it was supposed to be.

How she'd react to it all, he didn't know. It would be bad at first, but he expected that. But at the same time he didn't care. It was either this or killing himself. Maybe he really was obsessed with her. Maybe **he** was the bad guy here and not Panther or StarWolf. He honestly couldn't tell anymore. In truth, the only thing that Fox McCloud was really sure of at this point was that he loved her more than life itself...and he'd not rest until she knew it.

000

Leave a review if you can. Thanks for reading.


	2. Harsh Realizations

Without giving too much away, I have to admit that a few of you reviewers were eerily spot on with your assumptions/guesses. Sanitarium doesn't count because he's too skilled at predicting my stuff.

000

Everything was blurry at first. Her head throbbed and the room around her seemed to spin as she tried to sit up and collect her bearings. Though trying to piece together where she was, or what had happened, was still beyond her. Instead, she merely lay there and kept her eyes closed, allowing her body to work itself free from the numb and paralyzed sensation that had so suddenly overtaken it.

 _Ugh, I feel so dizzy. What...what happened?_

Timidly she opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed as the light from the outside world filtered between her lashes and struck her pupils. Her sight was still fuzzy, but with every small blink her clarity improved until she was finally able to recognize an all-too familiar ceiling above her.

 _Oh. I'm in my room. On Great Fox._

As the thought echoed through her mind the vixen continued to lay there, staring up into the gray paneling that ran throughout the dreadnought's ceiling. There was something wrong about that. It felt right to be resting here, almost as if she was back where she belonged, but at the same time a part of her knew it couldn't be true. To be back on Great Fox would mean that Fox couldn't have kicked her off the team. He would have never broken her heart. He wouldn't have left her with nowhere to go but to StarWolf.

It would have all just been a dream. A terrible, gut-wrenching, soul crushing dream.

But it wasn't.

Her heartbeat began to quicken its pace as the vixen continued to come to her senses and take in her surroundings, forcing herself to her feet only to stagger to her left and collide with the wall as the blood rushed to her skull. She took a deep breath and clutched her forehead with a paw, staring down at the floor and immediately biting her lip in disbelief at the dark blue carpet. The same carpet that she'd gotten so used to over the course of those many months when living here.

Frantically she glanced around the room, her eyes widening in further disbelief as she took in the all-too familiar sight of her old living arrangements. This was her room back on Great Fox! This wasn't the same bedroom she'd been forced to stay in for the past few months on Star Wolf. It was smaller, it had that aged yet beautiful scent...something that was impossible to mimic. This was _her_ room!

 _But how? How am I here?_

She fell back against the wall and brought her hands to her head, clutching her hair and fighting back tears provoked by an unexplainable array of emotions. Frantically she searched her mind for an answer. This didn't make sense. How could she be here? This **had** to be a dream right? Everything that had happened; Fox kicking her off the team, the pain and heartache, the words, being forced to join Star Wolf just to survive, all of that couldn't have been her imagination could it?

Finally though, after standing there and fighting against her own mind for another few minutes...it came back to her.

 _I was with Star Wolf. We were heading to Sauria-_

It was then that she remembered it. The green cloud of smoke that had come upon her and Panther. It had happened so suddenly and worked so quickly that she'd been unable to react to anything other than choking and growing lightheaded. The only thing her memory provider her with was the feeling of Panther's arm around her waist and his head against her own. They had been sitting there, just enjoying the scenery that Sauria had to offer them, and then everything had went black.

And now she was on Great Fox.

 _I can't be here. Not now. Not after what he did to me._

The vixen forced herself forward, running across the room and still slightly struggling to keep her balance as she reached her door. She placed a paw on the sensory pad, getting a quick beep of acceptance as the door before her slid open. Heart still racing, she stepped out into the hall, glancing in each direction and seeing no one before taking off towards the lounge.

She had to find someone. She had to ask them what was going on and how she got here.

 _This has to be a dream! It can't be real!_

The truth was that she was afraid.

Afraid that she wasn't dreaming. That this was reality. That somehow she was back on _his_ ship, the one place he'd forced her from so long ago. She didn't want to meet him. She couldn't stand the thought of coming face to face with the vulpine again, not after what he'd done. What she'd do...she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't be good.

 _I can't be here. Not on this ship. Not with Fox._

She rounded the corner and entered the lounge, once again glancing in each and every direction for any signs of life but getting none. This was looking more and more like a dream now, but it still felt all too real. Even to a Cerinian such as herself this was too much to pass off as her subconscious playing tricks on her. But if that was the case, if she wasn't dreaming, then where was everyone?

She ran past the couch and looked down at it, her heart falling as she hoped to see Falco's stretched out form laying there. Not wasting any time though, she headed for the kitchen, stepping past the counter and looking around the small room before letting out an uncomfortable sigh and turning back. Still at a run, she made her way across the living room and towards the bridge, her mind desperately hoping to find someone. Anyone. Something to prove to her that she wasn't losing her mind and that this wasn't some surreal nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

And...she did.

 _No, not him..._

The two of them froze, bodies going stiff, tensing up as gazes locked. What she was looking at now was...sick. Something terrible had happened to Fox...and yet, he still possessed that same handsomness and good looks that reminded the vixen of why she'd been so crazy about him. But that was hardly what she focused on now. Instead, it was the defeated, broken, and...scared...look that flickered across his expression and filled his eyes. All whilst her own began to narrow, her tail thrashing behind her as the realizations finally began to set in. She bared her fangs and ignored the battle raging within her heart.

Part of her was dying without him in her life...and to see him like this...it didn't help at all. Unfortunately, an even larger part of her was filled with nothing but hate, bitterness, and sorrow because of what he'd done to her. She'd trusted him with everything. She had been so in love with Fox McCloud that it hurt. And then? Then he cast her away and left her with no place to go but into the twited arms of StarWolf.

She wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her, but it was honestly hard to tell if that was even possible from the looks of things. That being said, the vixen ended up doing the most conservative thing she could manage without outright attacking him...and that was simply spitting out the name of the vulpine she'd once loved with every fiber of her being.

"Fox."

000

The way she'd muttered his name was like a knife to his heart. That beautiful voice he'd fallen in love with was still full of hate and anger, just as it had been the last time he'd heard it. The only difference now was that he could actually see her as she spoke, rather than only hear her through the headset in his Arwing. But that only made it worse. Now he could _see_ the pain and hate she shot at him, and he knew he deserved it.

He'd expected this, not that it made it any easier to cope with. He knew he'd have to suffer such a tone, and the hateful looks that came with it, in order to go through with his plan; whatever the hell it was. For some reason he had no idea what to do at this point, and had only made a _little_ progress after completing the 'kidnapping' portion of all this mess.

That's what he'd been doing just then. He'd changed all the codes and passwords for the Arwings, the controls in the command post, and even the door to get inside of it. He knew she'd try to leave, and he couldn't blame her, but that couldn't happen. She had to stay here with him until he made sure she knew how he felt, no matter what. Even if she hated it.

"You're awake." he finally managed to reply, voice soft and struggling to sound the least bit firm.

Her response was immediate and cold. "Why am I here?" the vixen snarled, stepping forward and sneering at him. "What did you do?"

The vulpine couldn't help but softly smile at her words for some unknown reason, which only caused her to growl all the more. He couldn't help it though. In his mind he was replaying the scene from earlier that day, watching himself throw Panther Caroso into a bush full of thorns and nettles before carrying the sleeping vixen off into the woods and back to his Arwing. He'd executed that phase of the plan flawlessly.

Now he had to deal with his next problem.

"I brought you back to StarFox." came a somewhat firmer and more confident retort. "Where you belong."

"No." she shot back, "If I belonged here then you would have never forced me to leave."

He stiffened at her words. He'd expected her to say just that, though it didn't numb the sting that came with hearing it. She was right. He was contradicting everything he'd said and done in the past, and he couldn't change that. That wasn't the point of all this though. The point was to forget about all he'd done wrong and start over.

That is, if she'd be willing to.

"I know." he finally answered, voice still clear and firm, yet far more broken and disheartened now. "And I'm sorry. Forcing you off the team was the worst decision I've ever made. I just...I wanted what was best for you. I..."

"Best for me?" she scoffed, cutting him off. Her tone was much harsher now as the vixen straightened her stance and watched his gaze fall to the floor, "Star Fox was the only place I had left and _you_ forced me to leave! I had to join up with StarWolf just to have a place to live and food to eat! How is that what's best for me!?"

"I just thought-

"No, you didn't! You didn't think!" she yelled, refusing to let him speak and making her way closer with every word. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I don't know what you think bringing me back here is going to change after everything you've done, but it won't ever be enough to keep me on this ship with you again for more than five minutes!"

His gaze continued to rest on the floor beneath him, his ears pinned down in sadness as she stepped up to him. But she didn't stop. The vixen instead slammed her shoulder into his own and threw the vulpine to the side of the bridge as she made her way to the command post's door.

She was going to try and leave, just as he'd expected. Plus she was pissed off at him, also expected. All of this was par for the course in his mind but that _still_ didn't make it any easier to bear. The fact that she could speak to him so harshly. That she could look at him the way she did, and even go so far as to physically show her anger...it only proved how much she really hated him for hurting her like he had.

"Krystal-

"Shut up!" she spat back at him, reaching the door and placing her paw on the motion pad to open it. "It doesn't matter how sorry you are Fox. If you think kidnapping me will change anything then you're even stupider than Panther." Her words were less yelled and more sneered at him now, spoken in a dark tone that actually made them even **painful** to hear.

Of course, the door didn't open for her the first time. As expected, she merely raised her paw and lowered it back down again, her head turned to the side as she looked over at the vulpine and spoke on.

"I'm not staying here." she muttered roughly, once again raising and lowering her paw after being declined entry to the command post. "Unlike you, there's someone who _cares_ about me with StarWolf."

He straightened his stance and tried to think of a response. Honestly though, he was still at a loss for words. The only thing the vulpine really _could_ seem to do was gaze over the vixen's backside and recall the memories of how it used to be between them. Back when she was kind and softhearted. When she smiled at him. When **every single thing** she did was perfect and left him blushing, smiling, and eternally grateful to have her in his life.

And now...the fact that she could act this way towards him...it was impossible to comprehend. This wasn't her. This wasn't the Krystal he remembered. But, then again, she had no reason to be.

"I can't let you go." he finally muttered, watching the vixen raise her paw a fourth, then fifth time as she tried to gain entrance to the room. "Not again."

At this she seemed to freeze, her palm open and resting over the scanner and her head bowed as his words reached her. He knew she understood what he meant. He wasn't going to give her the chance to leave. Not a second time. He'd die before suffering that pain once more.

"What are you saying Fox?" she finally replied, her tone somewhat soft but also harboring anger. "That now that I'm back, after kicking me off the team, you're _forbidding_ me to leave?"

The vulpine took a deep breath and swallowed, his gaze running up the vixen's body before resting on her open hand that was slowly forming a fist. He couldn't see her face as it was still bowed and somewhat in the other direction, but he was sure the expression she was wore was one of absolute hate and anger, mixed with disbelief and sadness, all of which he was the cause for.

But she was right. He _was_ forbidding her to leave.

"I'm sorry..."

No sooner had he given her an answer did the vixen turn on him. Her blue fist narrowly missed the side of his face as the vulpine slid to his right. It was then that he caught the emotionally distraught look in her eyes. The look that reflected anguish and rage, sadness and fury, all of which fueled her attack whilst seemingly sucking the desire to avoid it out of his body. He knew he deserved it. To be hurt in every way imaginable by her. Mentally, physically, emotionally. To suffer a thousand times as much as she had because of what he'd done would still fall short of proper recompense for what he'd put the vixen through.

Still, he jumped back as she swung at him once again, barely avoiding her haymaker as she lunged forward. And despite everything...she didn't let up. The past few months had built up a rage and anger within her, and now she had a chance to let it all out on the one who was responsible for it. He couldn't blame her one bit.

"You selfish bastard!" she screamed at him, tears in her eyes as she forced him down the bridge, still throwing blows at his face and reminding the vulpine of just how quick, strong, and skilled of a fighter she was. "All you think about is yourself!"

"No, Krystal it's not-

Finally she connected, landing a left hook against his chin and causing the vulpine to stumble backwards and into the lounge. Frantically he looked up, only barely being able to roll his head out of the way before a fist landed in the carpet where it had been. Now he was on his back, kicking against the floor and trying to get away from the vixen as she lunged forward again.

"Why can't you just let me be happy!?" she yelled, halfway sobbing whilst tackling the vulpine into the wall just as he managed to get into a near standing position.

He felt another punch connect with his stomach, causing his head to fall forward. It was then that he met her gaze for the briefest of moments. He could see it. The look complete heartache and brokenness that blanketed her face. She hated him, she was angry, that was more than obvious. But there was a sadness there too. A longing for what had once been, but would probably never be again. He saw it...and that was why he knew he had to stop this.

He lowered his hands and got lucky, timing it well enough to first grapple her left wrist, and then her right, as she tried to further release her anguish upon him. Then he managed to turn around, ignoring the pain across his body and pinning the vixen up against the wall. He struggled whilst holding paws above her head, mind desperately working to retrieve the words he needed to say to help fix all of this.

"You...weren't happy...with Star Wolf." he panted, still slightly winded trying to catch his breath.

"You don't know that!" she cried back, both in anger and tears. "You don't know what makes me happy Fox! I figured that out a long time ago!"

Once again she'd said something that left him speechless. Not because he didn't have an answer, but just because of how true the past made it seem. He'd hurt her _so_ bad that no matter how he approached _anything_ from here on out, she'd have a reason to hate him for what he'd done.

As if the silence meant he was accepting the truth to her words the vixen gave up her struggles, her body going limp and sliding down the wall until she was on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her head behind them as she silently cried. Looking down at her, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her tight until the pain went away, but he knew she'd never allow it .He couldn't touch her, or hardly talk to her for that matter. Not now. Not after what just happened.

"Do whatever you want Fox." she spoke, her head still buried behind her legs, "It's not like you can possibly hurt me any more than you already have."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." he replied gently, lowering his hand towards her, only to freeze in place as she snapped her gaze up at him. "I'm doing this to protect you."

He briefly heard the growl in her chest before she, once again, lunged forward. This time she _really_ caught the vulpine off guard. He doubled over and stumbled against her form, falling onto his ass with a thud and rolling. But whereas he expected her to commence to beating the hell out of him, he felt nothing. Instead, he could only look up at the vixen as she stood over him and allowed the tears to trickle from her chin and land across his palm..

"The only thing I need protecting from is _you_." she sneered, turning towards her bedroom. "And no matter how long you keep me here, that is _never_ going to change."

000

Leave a review if you can, thanks.


	3. Arising Issues

000

Things were going just about as well as he'd expected.

The night had passed by painfully slow and he could only wonder if either of them got any sleep. He hadn't bothered going to his bed, instead choosing to sleep on the couch in the lounge just to be safe. She was still more than angry at him and he wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak out while he was asleep...if he could _get_ to sleep that is. But no attempts were ever made and in the end, as the clock above the television flashed to read 8am, he found himself feeling worse and worse about what he was doing.

She was a prisoner and he was the warden, watching over her, preventing her from going there, or doing this, and knowing she hated every second of it all.

He couldn't help but flinch as the hot grease from the skillet below him popped, the bacon nearly done and ready to be taken off. He reached down and turned the pieces over once again before looking over at the other eye and doing the same to the egg. He didn't know why he was cooking breakfast. He didn't expect her to eat anything, and if she did he knew it wouldn't be at the table with him. But for some reason, even though it was under the wrong circumstances, he felt a strange sense of happiness from this.

He used to cook breakfast for them, back when things were normal. Before he'd screwed it all up.

It was almost like that now.

He had to shake his head at the thought, knowing it wasn't true. So she was here, no doubt about that. But she wasn't the same Krystal from before, and he wondered if she would ever be again.

Reaching down, he turned the flame off and scraped the bacon and eggs onto a plate, looking them over and feeling somewhat grateful that he hadn't forgotten how to cook after everything had went to hell. He padded over to the table and set the plate down before turning towards the fridge and looking inside for something to drink. Unfortunately, because he hadn't bothered to restock the ship for the past few months, the milk had long since expired, as had the orange juice. There was, however, a two liter of cola in the door, but he doubted either of them would be willing to drink that with breakfast.

 _If she even eats._

Sighing he reached forward and took the bottled drink, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet above the stove and throwing some ice in each. After pouring them full he placed them on the table and looked it over, almost immediately feeling stupid for doing so.

 _What am I doing? Trying to impress her? Like that's going to make a difference now._

Once again he sighed in discontent before turning towards the hallway that led to their rooms. Regardless of what she thought of him she _would_ get hungry after a while, and it wasn't like she'd starve herself to make him let her go, right?

He started for her room, passing his own first, then Slippy's, until he was standing before her door. Timidly he brought his paw up and, after taking a deep breath, rasped on the metal entrance three times. Afterward, he stepped back, trying to force a kind and hopeful look to his face before she arrived. However, as the seconds passed and no sound was made on the other side he found his resolve slipping. Once again he knocked on the door, this time calling out her name.

Still no response...and now he was beginning to feel worried. He cast a glance down the hall and perked his ears, listening for any sounds of the vixen just in case she'd snuck out of her room and was loose on the ship. What she would, or could do, he wasn't sure. He wouldn't put it past her to try and kill him, and that thought almost brought him to his knees every time he thought about it. But there was still a part of him that hoped the _old_ Krystal wouldn't allow that. Yeah, she hated him, but surely it wasn't enough reason for her to do something like _that._

Trying to escape, however, was still a possibility.

 _I can't let her leave. It has to work this time! I'll never get another shot._

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, the vulpine turned for the lounge and readied himself to head for the control room so he could check and see if anything had left the ship, only to stop in his tracks less than a second later.

From behind him he heard the door slide open, freezing him in place and causing him to turn back around. What he saw was both relieving and heartbreaking. She was still here, and the sight of her blue form almost caused him to smile until he met her gaze. It was that look of irritation and anger, and a deep reflection of sadness and hate, that caused his tail to droop and his ears to fall back on his head.

He tried to recover. Stance was straightened as he even went so far as to forcing a small smile to his face.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, holding his gaze without wavering.

"I made breakfast," he replied without hesitation, trying his best to sound firm, "I thought you might be hungry."

"Go to hell."

Her words seemed to have smacked him in the face. Hopes were immediately cut in half as he watched her turn around and leave him standing there. Even though the night had passed since he'd last spoken to her, nothing had changed. She still had every intention in the galaxy of distancing herself from him, of doing anything and everything she could to stifle his attempts to mend the damage he'd done. And he couldn't fault her for it.

 _Say something else, don't let her go!_

"Krystal please-

He was only able to say those two words but they were enough to stop the vixen in her tracks, her gaze flashing over at him as she turned around. There was a growing disbelief in her eyes before she finally spoke back with the coldest of tones. "You don't get it do you?" she asked, tears once again rimming in her eyes. "Just because you brought me back here doesn't mean everything is going to go back to normal."

"I know that." he answered, trying to sound as understanding and hopeful as possible. "It's just-

"Do you not realize what you've done to me?" she went on, cutting him off as her voice grew stronger and more hateful. "After everything you've put me through, and now this? You think things will go back to the way they used to be just because, for once, you're treating me like I have feelings?"

"I've always treated you-

"You've always treated me like shit." she retorted angrily, causing him to look away and slouch in defeat at the harshness of those words. "Do us both a favor and just leave me alone."

Then, almost as quickly as it had started, the words came to an end. A silence filled the air between them. The two foxes stood there amongst the tension for a few seconds longer before she finally bowed her head and stepped forward towards her door, reaching over and placing a paw on the sensory pad to close it. But he was quicker, placing his own paw on the one outside and overriding the action, causing a disgruntled 'beep' to echo from her end.

He saw the vixen stiffen in anger but ignored it.

"Whatever you think about me," he spoke, surprised at how cold his own voice now sounded, "Breakfast is on the table. So if you're hungry-

"Leave." came her answer.

He stood there a while longer, looking over her backside as she turned away. Both of them radiated the same things. Sadness. Anger. Frustration. That's how it had been yesterday as well. She hated him, yet at the same time there was a lingering pain that ate at her, just as it did him...and it seemed to get the better of them every time they talked now.

"Fine." he replied, sounding far more bitter than he'd expected. He stepped back and placed his hand over the entrance pad. "But you'll have to eat eventually."

He saw her head bow at those words and it caused an even worse feeling of guilt and heartache to come over him as he closed her door and watched her blue form disappear behind it. Now he **really** felt like the bad guy here. He knew that was how it looked, obviously, but up until then he'd been able to tell himself it was for the best, that he was doing it for her.

But the way he'd said those words, no matter what he tried to tell himself, he still felt sick because of it.

" **You'll have to eat eventually."**

He let out a sigh before stepping back down the hall, only looking back once in hopes of seeing her blue form following behind him, and seeing nothing. He entered the kitchen alone and sat down at the table. Timidly he picked at the bacon and eggs, but after the encounter they'd just shared he didn't feel all that hungry. In fact, eating was the last thing on his mind at this point, and the only reason he forced himself to swallow a few forkfuls was to provide his body the energy it would need to make it through the day.

 _She wants nothing to do with me. She hates this and I can't blame her. But I still can't let her leave._

He kept his ears angled back towards the hallway in hopes of hearing her door open, but the sound never came. Still, he waited a little longer, willing to sit at the table by himself just in case she changed her mind and decided to join him. Eventually though, he realized she was right. Just because she was back didn't mean things were fixed. If anything they were worse. He couldn't expect her to cooperate with _anything_ he tried to do, especially not on the first day. He was stupid to believe that she'd actually want to eat breakfast with him.

But he was also hopeful.

 _That's all I've got at this point. Hope._

Sighing once more, he scooted his chair back and looked down at the vixen's empty plate. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of heartache from the sight before reaching down and picking it up. Afterward, he loaded it up with the remaining pieces of bacon and eggs before grabbing her drink and a few napkins. Then, he turned for the hallway once again, starting for her bedroom and fighting against his better judgment.

Part of him wanted to let nature run it's course. Eventually she'd have to come to him for food, they both knew that. It didn't matter how much she hated him, not when she hadn't eaten in a few days. In a way she'd spend time with him of her own free will, though it wouldn't be the way he wanted it. It wouldn't be the way that would fix anything between them. If anything it'd just make things worse.

Fortunately, it was the other part of him that won his internal battle. The side that knew he had to treat her right if he ever wanted to mend the damage he'd done. He had to prove that he still loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her sake, and he couldn't do that by using tactics such as starvation and force. She was stuck here now. He had no reason to go and do anything else that would end up hurting her. If nothing else, maybe doing this would lighten the tension between them a little.

Now, standing back in front of her door with his hands full, he was left wondering if doing this would even make a difference. Not that it mattered.

 _I'm not going to let her go hungry. I don't care how she feels about me, I still love her._

He managed to hold the plate of food and the glass drink in his left hand for a few seconds while reaching over and placing his paw over the sensory pad.. It was unannounced but he didn't really care. Knocking wouldn't have done any good anyways, and he knew she wouldn't bother talking to him. But that was okay, as long as he could do this for her.

Looking ahead, he saw her. The vixen's slumped form was at the end of her bed, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat in the dimly lit room and kept to herself. Her gaze slowly rose to meet his own, instinctively flashing anger and hate, in addition to pain and sadness, all of which he had to ignore as he walked over to her. Finally, her gaze fell from his own and down to his hands, resting on the plate he was carrying as he placed it by her side. Afterward he stepped around her and sat the drink down on the bedside table before stopping and looking to his right at the vixen's closet.

"I'll get you some clothes." he finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Without saying another word he made for the exit, turning back as he reached the doorway and catching her line of sight once again. Her eyes still held that look of anger towards him, but this time there was something else he could just faintly make out. It wasn't happiness by any means, and it wasn't close to thankfulness in any form or fashion, but it also wasn't hate. It was almost a look of vague reminiscence, as if she was seeing him as she had before he'd hurt her, back when she could still trust him. It was a look that eased the pain he felt, if only somewhat, as he stepped back into the hallway.

But rather than place his paw on the entrance pad to close the door, he merely paused. Once again he was struggling with his thoughts. A part of him wanted to close the door and seal the vixen off in her room like she'd been before. Another part of him longed to leave the door open, as if suggesting some amount of freedom like she'd always had on the ship. She could come and go as she pleased, he hadn't denied her that privilege. The problem was that she _wouldn't_ come, she _wouldn't_ go. She was determined to stay as far away from him as possible.

But if he left her door open maybe, just maybe, she'd think about leaving her room. And just the thought of her roaming across the ship, at least places he hadn't sealed off, seemed to make him feel better about it. Perhaps it was because it proved to her, and himself, that she was still free, that he wasn't keeping her prisoner here like she thought he was.

It was a stretch but, as he lowered his hand back to his side and finally stepped on down the hall, he realized he didn't have anything to lose by it. She could get up, close the door, and return to her cut-off state within her room, or she could embrace the opportunity to stretch her legs a little. It wasn't much, but it was all he could offer her.

 _I've got to make things better for her any way I can. That's the only way I'll ever have a chance at fixing this._

He made his way back down the hallway and into the lounge, casting a glance at the kitchen and contemplating washing the dishes before shaking it off and stepping around the couch and sitting down before the television. The morning had started off okay, then gotten bad, and was now somewhere in between the two. Yet, considering what all had been said between them he guessed he should have felt grateful for things having gone as well as they had. She was still angry at him but at least he'd established a few more standards between them. Standards, he realized, that had should have never been a issue to begin with.

As of now he knew he needed to keep thinking ahead. He hadn't really planned any of this out. It had been a spur of the moment thing to be honest, and he still felt like he'd wake up any second and be back alone in his bedroom. But until that happened he had to focus on what needed to be done within the near future.

 _We need food and the ship needs fuel. In order to get those things I'd have to go to Corneria. But can I risk that? What if she manages to escape?_

It still felt wrong to think like that but he couldn't help it. She _wasn't_ his prisoner, yet he _couldn't_ let her leave. It was complicated. The vulpine honestly wished he knew of a way to explain it to himself where he didn't feel guilty afterward, but such an answer just wouldn't come to him.

 _We can make it a few more days but after that I'm not sure. We'll have to have fuel for the ship or we'll freeze to death, that, or run out of oxygen. Food won't last much longer either._

He'd soon be out of options. A week ago he could have cared less about the ship or himself, but now all that had changed. Now he had a reason to live, even if that reason hated him. But to take the ship down to Corneria with Krystal on it, and to leave her here while getting supplies and fuel, could he do that?

 _ **Maybe you can take her with you.**_

 _What are you, insane? She'll waste no time in kicking my ass and running off to call Panther._

 _ **You don't know that. In a few days a lot can change.**_

 _Yeah? But it won't ever be enough for something as crazy as that. She'll still hate me by then, and...maybe forever. I can't risk it._

 _ **That's**_ _exactly_ _ **why you**_ _can_ _ **risk it! If you want this to work you have to show her you trust her, until then she'll keep treating you the same way she has been!**_

 _That's ridiculous!_

His thoughts continued to battle it out while he vaguely stared at the flashing television before him. What things would be like in a few days, he had no idea. Maybe they'd be better, or maybe they'd be worse. He'd do anything and everything he could to try and fix things between them but it would take time, and time was something he didn't have a lot of right now. At least, not until he restocked and refueled the ship.

 _I'll just have to wait it out. I don't know if I can trust her to stay here, and I wouldn't blame her at all if she tried to escape, but we can't remain in space much longer._

He needed to try something. Something that would prove he still cared for her and that he was truly sorry for all he'd done...and he had to do it within the next few days.

The only question was, what?

000

Thanks for reading. Review if you can.


	4. Inhibitions

Kidnap her. Force her to stay with you. Keep her there until she realizes everything I did was a mistake. Good plan? Great plan.

 **000**

She dreamed about him that second night. It wasn't like she wanted to, it just happened. Though, after waking up and recalling the details she found herself wishing she could forget the whole thing.

She had been sitting in her Arwing, the ship resting in Great Fox's hangar, meditating to herself and enjoying the small area of silence the cockpit gave her. She used to do it every so often when she longed for the solitude of a comforting and familiar space. But then, like in most dreams, things seemed to happen of their own free will. Before she knew it she was opening the canopy and jumping to the cold floor beneath her, an obvious destination in mind as the vixen straightened her stance.

She remembered looking around and seeing the familiar walls of the massive hangar, their gray tint lined with red and blue stripes leading along the middle until reaching the control room. She had started walking towards the stairway that led up to the bridge, taking time to flick her tail around her side and grab it in her paw while she walked, stroking it and making sure it was fluffy and clean. But...why? Who cared?

Of course, being in a dream, she couldn't ask herself that question. Instead she could only follow her subconscious as she made her way up the stairs and out along the bridge. The vixen paused there, though only for a second, before turning to the right and heading for the lounge. Up until that point things had consisted of events that she could have once called a daily routine.

It didn't last, however.

No sooner had she rounded the corner and entered the lounge did she see him. The vulpine who had, in the waking world, caused her so much pain and suffering, and who now forced her to stay with him on his ship for reasons she refused to believe. There he stood, his side turned to her, calmly and casually looking out towards the television with his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was then that some aspect of her truly realized she was dreaming. In reality Fox hadn't looked so...normal. He didn't appear so happy and content with himself. Plus, he'd locked her away from the rest of the ship to keep her from escaping, yet minutes ago she had been sitting in her Arwing in the hangar.

So this was fake...and a small portion of her even acknowledged that. She knew this was a dream, but not enough so to end it. Not enough to stop what happened next.

His ears flicked in her direction when he finally noticed her presence, the vulpine's body quickly following suit as he turned to face her. But where she expected to see that same defeated, sorry, guilty look that he'd been wearing for the last two days, she instead received a smile. Rather than flinch away at the death glare she _thought_ she was giving him, he stepped forward, unfolding his arms and letting them fall to his side. Immediately that small spec of her mind that knew this was a dream told her to sneer at him. Her heart told her to reflect the anger and hatred towards him that she could so easily muster forth in order to remind the vulpine how much she still despised him for what he'd done.

But instead of doing any of that, she found herself stepping forward as well. A smile of fell across her lips as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't able to punch and slap and hurt him like part of her wanted to. Not now, not in this place. She couldn't force the words out of her mouth that would have voiced her pain and heartache because of him. Instead, the only thing her maw ended up doing was locking against his own as the vulpine leaned down and pressed their muzzles together.

Her paws clenched the fabric of his white jacket, pulling it tight as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall against the vulpine. She answered the kiss with all that she could, wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of her life. All the while her body was fighting an internal battle unlike any other. Half of her hated it. She despised this and wanted to shove him away. She didn't deserve this. _He_ didn't deserve this! She didn't want him to kiss her and she didn't want to kiss him back.

She didn't love him anymore.

But the half of her subconscious that apparently had jurisdiction over the dream was all for it. This _was_ what she wanted! This is what she'd been hoping for all along! Finally things were as they should be! He hadn't screwed up. He hadn't made those mistakes that would ruin both their lives. He'd actually done what was _truly_ best for her, and for that she _did_ love him. She had only wanted to be with him, on his team, by his side, there to protect him no matter what. She _did_ love him, regardless of how much hate and anger still managed to overshadow the feeling.

Ultimately though she didn't know what to make of it. The hurricane of emotions and feelings being tossed around within her was impossible to conquer and, before long, despite the absolutely amazing rush she got from it, she found herself hoping that he'd end the kiss. That the vulpine would just telll her what to do. How to fix everything and make the waking world as perfect as this one.

And for a second she thought her hopes had been answered. The vulpine gently eased away from her, arms still around her hips as he gazed down from above with such a look of love and care that she could only ease closer against him. She buried her muzzle in his neck and relished the feeling of his fur against her snout, inhaling deeply and breathing in his scent, loving how it smelled and wishing that it would stay on her for the rest of her life. Even the spec of herself that knew this was a dream, the part of her that still hated Fox for hurting her like he had, seemed to fall silent now. It was almost as she was willing to forgive him for what he'd done.

As long as the rest of her life was like this.

Reality, however, didn't plan on allowing that. She'd only remained snuggled up against him a few seconds longer before looking back up at the vulpine, longing to see that look in his eyes that she used to know, but instead getting nothing. His arms were no longer around her and his body now faced away. His head was bowed as he resumed the same stance he'd had on that fateful day he'd forced her to leave. No words were spoken, but she knew what this part of the dream represented. Once again that anger and pain filled her heart and mind.

She reached out for him, out of frustration and love, desperate to keep this from happening again. But no sooner had her paw touched his shoulder did the vulpine vanish, disappearing before the vixen in a black wave of despair and leaving her to stand alone. Left there again, unsure of what to do, she called out his name once...then twice...but knew it was all for nothing. He wasn't coming back.

She fell to her knees, tears running down her face as she quietly cried to herself. Every fiber of her being hated that she had to relive this horrible experience once again. Only seconds ago she had been so happy and carefree, so protected and loved. But now she felt nothing of the sort. Now she was cold and abandoned. All because of him.

Again.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking past a mist of tears at the black ground beneath her and resting on a rose that had appeared before her. For the next few seconds she could only look it over, aware of what it represented but feeling no better because of it. Then, just as she started to reach out for it, another object appeared. The vixen couldn't help but sharply inhale at the sight of it, her mind briefly getting lost in the slew of memories that came as an addendum, before looking back at the rose beside it. She knew what was happening. The question was far too obvious.

Panther's rose or Fox's reflector?

She bowed her head at the ultimate realization behind the two. She'd never be happy with Panther. But after what Fox had done, even if she _did_ still love him, would it ever work? Did it matter which one she picked? If this was just a dream then who was she proving a point to other than herself? Or...was that the purpose?

The longer she sat there on her knees, staring down at the two objects with tear-filled eyes, the harder it was to see past the darkness around her. It was as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something that she was already well aware of. She was running out of time. But even though she knew that to be the case she _still_ couldn't bring herself to choose one over the other.

That was, until a soft, strong, and beautiful voice spoke gently into her ear..

"I'm sorry Krystal."

Her eyes flashed open. The blackness had nearly consumed everything around her by now, including both of the objects she'd been torn between. There was no hesitation now though. The vixen lunged forward, grabbing the reflector and clutching it against her chest with both paws as the wave of blackness washed over her, all the while the vulpine's voice softly murmuring in her ear.

"For everything."

000

He figured he'd made a little progress after day one, if only because sometime late that afternoon he'd heard the vixen's door open. Seconds later she'd padded down the hall and entered the lounge, refusing to look at him and instead carrying her plate and glass into the kitchen before placing them in the sink. Then, still refusing to acknowledge him, she'd returned to her room and. Not a word was spoken...not that he'd expected anything different.

 _She's willing to eat. That's good, right?_

Only one other time that night did he see her. Earlier that day he'd searched through his closet for some decent clothes she could wear. Unfortunately they were all his. She'd taken everything with her when he'd kicked her off the team, including his will to live. Regardless, he'd entered her room and simply placed them on the foot of her bed.. Knocking was pointless now, regardless of what she might be doing inside. If anything it was for the best, just in case she was trying something that involved escaping.

He still hated thinking about it like that. She wasn't his prisoner, he refused to call her that. She was more like an...endangered species. A species so rare, so beautiful and timid, that he couldn't afford to let it out of his sight less she be harmed or killed. Of course, considering she came from the now non-existent Cerinia, that was somewhat the case. Not that it relieved any of the guilt he felt.

Day one had come and gone. She hadn't said much to him, and what she _did_ say was with a cold and hateful tone which made him cringe and bow his head. He knew he deserved it. Part of him still hoped that, in time, it would wear off and that she'd come around, but how long that would take he had no clue. At this pace he figured it would be a few hundred thousand years, and he didn't have that much time.

Not just because he'd _definitely_ be dead, but because the ship was running on fumes right now. In addition to that, their food supplies were pitifully low. Even what they _did_ have was close to it's expiration date, if not past it already. Still, he'd cooked breakfast for her yet again the next morning, walking to her room and inviting her to join him as before.

Her response was nothing short of expected.

"Leave."

He'd bitten his lip and bowed his head, accepting her answer without protest and turning back towards the lounge. Once again he'd eaten alone and once again he'd made her a plate and taken it to her. And that's where things were now.

The present.

 _I've got to get Great Fox to port. The ship's running on reserves right now and those probably wont last us any longer than tomorrow night. Not to mention we're out of food._

Keeping her with him was what he had to do, but at this point it was looking more like letting her go would be best for her. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death, or starving. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. He'd lucked his way this far, he wasn't about to stop now.

 _Why didn't I plan this out better? I should have done all of this_ before _kidnapping her!_

He had to do _something,_ and soon. If he could somehow get the ship to port on Corneria, refuel it, restock it, and get a few more 'necessary' things, then he could once again focus all his attention back towards Krystal. But until then he'd have more than one problem to deal with.

He was just about ready to confront the vixen and tell her his problem. The reasoning behind that being that perhaps she'd understand his situation and, by some unfathomable miracle, agree to stay on the ship while he left it in port for a few hours. But that would never happen. It didn't matter how well things between them got. No matter what happened the situation was still the same. He'd kidnapped her. He knew she'd waste no time in trying to escape the first chance she got. And once again, he couldn't blame her.

But he'd have to tell her. Taking Great Fox down to Corneria wasn't an option now. It was a necessity. The fact was, if he didn't do it one of two things would happen. They'd either have to call for help, in which case the vixen would most likely have him thrown in prison for doing what he'd done. Or they'd die. Be it from a lack of food, oxygen, or simply freezing to death in time.

The only choice he had that looked like it _might_ work was to take the dreadnought to port and...well...

 _Force her to stay by my side the whole time we're down there._

He didn't know how she'd react to it, but common sense told him it wouldn't go well. Before all of this, taking the ship to port and spending the day with Krystal would have appeared more like a blessing than anything else. She would have smiled and laughed, stayed by his side and honored him simply with her presence. But this time was different. She'd probably waste no time in breaking free from him and getting lost among the dense Cornerian City population, only to run off and call Star Wolf for help, who would then proceed with beating the hell out of him.

Which he figured he deserved.

He deserved a lot of things.

Most of them bad.

From down the hall he heard her door open, the vulpine instantly looking up over the back of the couch and locking sight with the vixen as she stepped towards the lounge. The look she instantly shot him was par for the course lately, her gaze narrowed and filled with anger, but seemingly lacking. It was almost as if there was something else on her mind. Still though, it was enough to force his own line of sight away, as usual. Instead he found himself looking down and over her beautiful figure, that alone making him inwardly smile a little.

Though, the more he looked, the more that he noticed how ragged she appeared. Her purple and blue uniform was wrinkled and wherever her fur stuck out it appeared to be ruffled and unkempt, much like her hair. His gaze fell even lower, looking over the rest of her uniform and instantly feeling guilty as he realized she'd been forced to wear the flight suit for the past few days. He'd given her clothes to wear the night before but she'd yet to change bathe or change into them, apparently. It was as if she preferred to wear the one article of clothing she had that carried the scent of someplace other than here.

Finally he tore his gaze away from her and looked back ahead at the television, watching the vixen step into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Just like the day before she placed the silverware and plates in the sink before pausing briefly, staring down at the floor and letting out a soft sigh, and turning back towards the lounge.

 _Should I tell her now?_

 _ **You don't much time left. You've got to do it soon.**_

He knew his thoughts to be the truth but his body still refused to act on the words. It was because he had no idea what to expect. What Krystal _truly_ thought of him, he didn't know. The way she treated him and looked at him, he knew it was with pain and anger, but at the same time he _knew_ there still had to be a part of her that longed for what they used to have.

The question was, which one would come forth when she found out what he had to do? He realized, as he allowed her to cast another sad, yet cold, glance at him as she headed back to her room, that he was too afraid of knowing the answer.

The sound of her door opening and closing echoed across the quiet ship, the only other noise coming faintly from the tv which, at this point, he knew he needed to turn off to conserve what power he could. Then, as if to reinforce the thought, he raised his gaze to the ceiling as the lights above him flickered once. Just once. But still more than they should have, and he knew why.

 _I'm out of time. I've got to take Great Fox into port within the next few hours. If I don't get some fuel in the tanks soon we won't have enough power for re-entry. But should I tell her?_

 _Or should I just do it?_

As if fate was ready to answer his question he once again heard the vixen's bedroom door open and close. He was then mentally preparing himself to just spill his situation to the female fox and let the chips fall where they may. He didn't bother looking over the couch at her this time, figuring she was returning to the kitchen for something else. She certainly wasn't going to join him for quality time, of that he was sure.

But where her footsteps should have grown louder as she approached him, he instead found himself perking his ears back in the direction of the hallway as they came to a stop. He waited a few seconds more before finally leaning back and looking around the side of the couch. Almost the exact second later he heard the sound of another door opening, this one much closer. He just _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of her, only barely seeing the clothes he had given her the night before clutched in one paw, as she stepped into the bathroom.

He watched as her tail disappeared before the door closed, the vulpine's heart instantly beginning to race as he saw his opportunity come forth. But he had to be sure. He stood up and made his way to the hall, stopping at the corner and placing a paw on the wall as he perked his ears and listened for one sound in-particular.

He waited a few minutes, faintly hearing the sound of the zipper that ran up the back of her flight suit coming undone and allowing the vulpine's mind to picture the scene of absolute beauty on the other side of the wall. Then came the bustle of clothing as it hit the floor, now all but completely convinced that she was doing exactly what he thought she was.

Finally the sound of running water reached his ears. The conditional imagery that was picturing her angelic form standing within the falling water filled his mind for a few seconds before he manged to snap himself back into reality.

 _She's taking a shower. If I'm going to take the ship into port I might as well do it now. It'll be better this way. I can tell her when she gets out._

Stubbornly telling himself that this was the best choice, he turned away from the hall and headed for the bridge. All the while he couldn't help but hope and pray that Corneria's capital city was on the same side of the planet as he was. He didn't know for sure how much power the ship had left, though he was sure it wasn't much. But all he needed was enough to land in the bay outside of the city, afterward he could get a ship to tow him to port if needed. Once there he could get all the fuel the dreadnought could hold.

 _That's the "easy" part. What about gathering food and supplies? I can't possibly leave her here alone. Krystal is far too smart, she'll find a way out...and if she does I'll likely never see her again._

 _ **You've got to take her with you.**_

 _But she'll just try to escape then too._

 _ **Not if you won't let her. Think!**_

After the thought had left him the vulpine's mind flashed back into his bedroom, picturing the dark green military chest that sat in the floor of his closet. In it resided a lot things. Blasters, grenades, aid kits, medicine, ammunition, all for emergency purposes. But there was something else in there. Something rather outdated and more used for fun rather than actual work..

Holocuffs.

 _Then she really would kill me._

 _ **But she couldn't run away, and no one would be able to see them.**_

 _It would look pretty obvious!_

 _ **It's Cornerian City, the most crowded place in the universe, you can hide it.**_

 _And if she starts asking someone for help?_

 _ **You can come up with a solution. Say something to her that will keep her quiet. Use your head!**_

The sick feeling in his stomach only seemed to grow as his thoughts battled out the idea in his mind. The holocuffs weren't a terrible idea, but they would just reinforce the guilt he felt for doing this. To handcuff the vixen's wrist to his own, it just made her look more and more like his prisoner, and he hated that. But what choice did he have? And what could he possibly say to her that would be influential enough to keep her from crying out for help among all the citizens and animals they'd be around?

 _There's no way this will work. She hates me too much. I've hurt her too bad. She'll try to escape the first chance she gets. And I can't blame her._

 _ **Maybe. Or maybe she'll go with it. You have to try.**_

His mind couldn't help but return to a better time. A time when they'd go to port together on a monthly basis. When he'd take her to meet his friends at the academy, and show her the city that he'd called home for the majority of his life. She'd stayed by his side then.

Whose to say she wouldn't do the same now?

000


	5. Retaliation

000

She never noticed anything out of the normal while taking her shower. It was still the same old bathroom with the same old tub. The towels were still in the washroom closet by the sink, the shampoo and soap were still resting on the ledge beneath the faucet. And, humorously enough, the water still came and went with it's warm temperature every few minutes.

She didn't know why she bothered bathing though. It was true that after the past few days she'd began to smell somewhat, but who cared? In her current situation the only living being she'd have to worry about offending was Fox, and she could care less of what the vulpine thought. Nonetheless, after he'd brought her a set of his clothes she'd finally conceded. If nothing else it allowed her to escape her room for a few minutes.

Though, even in the shower she still couldn't get that dream out of her mind. It was constantly causing her to remember the vulpine's loving hold on her body as she fell into him and answered that amazing, perfect, heart-stopping kiss.

It made her feel sick to her stomach every time she replayed it in her head.

She hated him _so_ much for doing all of this to her, yet in her dreams her body had betrayed her mind and acted like it forgave him. But she hadn't and, if things went her way, she never would.

 _How could I? How could anyone ever forgive him for what he did?_

Letting out a sigh, the vixen reached forward and turned the water off, figuring she'd been in here well past twenty minutes. She allowed her fur to drip dry for a few seconds more before finally stepping out of the tub and over to the closet, grabbing a towel and running it over her body. It still felt weird to her to be doing this. Things that she'd once done on the ship before he'd forced her to leave, as if everything was alright. And for a few seconds it would be...until her mind would catch up to her and remind the vixen of all that he'd put her through.

He'd broken her. He'd kidnapped her. They were alone. She hated him.

Nothing was like it used to be.

She frowned at the realization, angry at herself for feeling heartache because of the thought. It annoyed her that she could still feel sad because of all this. It was as if she still felt something for the vulpine she'd once so tirelessly loved. In reality, her body and mind wanted nothing more than to get away from him, thinking that if he was erased from her life then so would be the pain that he'd inflicted, but she knew that would never be the case.

Once again she sighed, dropping the towel to the floor and looking over the clothes she'd sat on the edge of the sink. Of course, Fox hadn't been able to give her anything exactly her size, but they were both close in anatomy. Still, the black jogging pants looked like they would have definitely slipped to the ground had there not been a drawstring. But at least the shirt was one of his smaller, plain white ones.

She reached over for her bra and panties, only beginning to slide them on before the stench hit her and left the vixen wrinkling her nose.

 _Smells like laying in bed for two days..._ _ **after**_ _that suana of a mission on Sauria._

Thinking it over for a few seconds, she finally went against her better judgment and discarded the two articles of clothing before sliding on the jogging pants.

 _I'll try to wash them later tonight._

 _ **How can you do that? The washroom is in the lower deck, and that area is closed off.**_

She paused at the thought, realizing what that would mean in the long run, before bowing her head and pulling the drawstring tight on the jogging pants.

 _ **That means you'll have to talk to him.**_

She couldn't help but sneer at the idea as she bent over and commenced to rolling up the legs of the pants until they rested beneath her knees, afterward shaking out the vulpine's shirt and sliding it on over her bra-less chest. Just the thought of having to ask Fox for something, especially concerning this, was enough to make her ears pin down. The objective was to ignore him, to act like he meant nothing, just like he'd done to her when he'd kicked her off the team.

But under these circumstances, because of what he was doing to her now, she knew that eventually she'd have to warm up to him, if only enough to hatefully make requests.

Deciding that was the only choice she had, the vixen grabbed her bra and panties before tossing the bath towel onto the hanging rack. She then glanced over at the sink and frowned yet again at the sight of a sole toothbrush. She knew it was his. Everyone else had packed up and left, just as they should have. Anything and everything that was left on the ship belonged to Fox.

 _Except me._

She figured she'd have to improvise on the toothbrush situation, but put it off for now. She stepped over to the door and placed a paw on the lockpad, causing it to slide open. She cast a glance towards the lounge, only faintly noticing the gleam of light coming from the side of the room that led from the bridge, but thinking nothing of it. Wherever Fox was, whatever he was doing, she didn't care.

Turning for her room, she tried instead to focus on her laundry problem, not paying any attention towards what was just outside the door in the opposite direction. She hardly had the chance to blink, her head raising just in time to make solid contact with some unseen object which immediately knocked her backwards and left the vixen falling onto her ass. Or, at least, she would have had something not caught her first.

000

It was yet another spur-of-the-moment plans he'd came up with...and the fact that it had worked was beyond belief.

He'd wasted no time in reaching forward and grabbing the vixen's wrist as she fell backwards, clenching it tight with one paw while bringing his other arm around. In one swift movement he slipped the open cuff around her wrist, before quickly doing the same to his own...and only then pulling her up and steadying her on her feet.

Then they were standing there.

Time seemed to come to a stop as each fox tried to comprehend what had just happened. He'd been the one responsible for it, yet even the vulpine himself still wasn't sure of what he'd done. That he'd actually went through with the idea...finding the holocuffs in his closet, waiting for the vixen to leave the bathroom, and then chaining her body to his own...it only seemed to add to the craziness that had become his life.

 _She hates me. She can't stand being anywhere around me. How was this a good idea?_

 _ **What else could be done? You couldn't leave her here!**_

He was unsure of what to do now, merely standing face to face with the vixen. He watched as her gaze ran from their wrists, now almost invisibly connected by the cuffs, until her line of sight met his own. The look on her face seemed to scream confusion and disbelief at the same time and he knew he'd have to explain why he'd done it. It was how she'd react that he was worried about.

 _This is for us. No matter what she thinks, I'm doing this for the better._

"What did you do?" she finally demanded. Her voice was soft, yet cold and icy, unwavering at all and almost sending a chill down his spine. The vixen jerked her arm back, only to pull against him and close the distance between them both as a result, winning a snarl of anger from her in return.

"We're on Corneria." he finally managed to reply after a few seconds. He did his best to hold her gaze before guiltily looking away, as he'd been doing. "The ship needed refueling and we're low on supplies so...

His voice trailed off. Silence filled the air between them once again as he allowed the vixen to figure it out for herself. He knew she would. There wasn't anything more he needed to say at this point. Once again her gaze returned to the hidden chain around each of their wrists, blankly looking it over as if she was trying to believe that this was really happening to her. Fuck..it killed him to see the look she had in her eyes.

"So you're doing this so I can't try to run away." she finally murmured, her voice still soft, and eerily emotionless. "Is that it?"

 _Maybe she understands._

"Yes." he spoke back, trying to sound as caring and sorry as possible. "Please understand Krystal-

He should have expected what happened next. She didn't let him finish his sentence, instead jerking her tear-filled gaze up at him, her expression harboring nothing but hate, anger, and heartache as she lunged at him. He could have avoided it any other time...but on this occasion...as she slammed him to the floor...he realized he'd dug his own grave by coupling the two of them together.

"No!" she yelled, raising her free paw and aiming it at his face, " _You_ understand Fox! This isn't what I want!"

His eyes widened in shock as the fist missed his jaw, instead landing on his shoulder. He tried bringing his hand down to roll himself over but intead ended up using that same arm to shield his face from another one of the vixen's blows. Once more he looked up at her, instantly feeling his body go numb at the sight before him. There were so many emotions coating her beautiful face right then. Rage, hate, regret, despair, pain...all of which fueled the tears of anguish that trickled down her cheeks and the punches that she continued to throw at him from above.

It was then that he truly wondered if he was doing what was best for her.

To have gotten Krystal into a state such as this, all because of the things he'd done. Was he _really_ protecting her? Was this _really_ what was best for the sapphire fox? He loved her more than he did himself, even if she thought nothing of it. But did that matter at this point? Was it _really_ possible to fix the damage he'd done?

 _Should I just let her go?_

Time and time again she reached back and tried to strike him...and time and time again he just barely managed to avoid her emotionally fueled attacks.

"How could you do this?" she asked angrily, throwing another punch at him, only to have the vulpine's free paw finally catch it and hold tight. "You're not the Fox I used to know. You're not the Fox that I...

What she was going to say he'd never know, the vixen turning her head and closing her eyes, allowing another line of tears to stream down her face and fall across his own as she continued to crumble before him.

"You know why I'm doing this." he spoke back, trying to sound as firm and caring as he could. "Because I want to protect-

"Bullshit!" she yelled, once again yanking her paw free and reaching back, the vulpine once more narrowly escaping a broken jaw. "You just keep lying to me Fox! That's all you've ever done!"

At this he issued a growl of his own, lunging upward and throwing the vixen onto her back before falling on top of her and pinning her hands over her head. "I have _**never**_ lied to you!" he retorted, holding her fierce gaze and trying to look past the expression of pain it harbored. "I have _**always**_ done what I thought was best for you! Even...even if it was wrong."

A pain entered his left wrist and he had to release his grip on the vixen as her claws dug deep, allowing her to once again go on the offensive. Before he could retaliate she'd thrown the vulpine to the side and forced him onto his back, putting her once more atop of him. "And look what you did to me!" she cried, reaching back and slamming her paw into his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. "Does it look like you did what was _best_ for me?!"

She reached back again and delivered another punch to his stomach, and then another, inflicting pain upon the vulpine that he'd not felt in a long time. But he knew he deserved it. He knew she had a right to do this, to get it out of her system. Even if it killed him. Perhaps that was why he quit struggling then. Perhaps that was why his arms stopped trying to defend himself and why he merely opened his mouth in silent pain, looking up at her as the wrecked vixen continued to fall apart before his very eyes.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!" she cried, half sobbing, her punches growing weaker by the second. "This was never what I wanted!"

Another punch, then another, each of them now nothing more than effortless taps on the chest as the blue fox exhausted herself. The pain he felt wasn't life threatening. It hurt like hell, but he was almost grateful for it. This was part of her payback and, although he knew he deserved so much more, he was glad that the vixen wasn't the only one hurting from it anymore.

Finally she gave up, falling on top of him and burying her head in his aching chest, forgetting who he was for the moment and letting her emotions get the better of her. Him? He was left him numb and unsure of how to respond. Once again her anger had turned to violence, and then faded into despair, all in a matter of minutes. All because of him. He could hear the vixen sobbing quietly, and it killed him. From his side he could feel her paw brushing against her own, hands still coupled together and having no choice but to rub together.

 _Say something._

"It's not what I wanted either." he finally spoke, fighting past the pain and bringing his free hand up to her back, only to have her immediately jerk away from his touch.

"Liar." she managed to say, half snarling as she sat up and got off of him as best as she could manage.

"Krystal-

"You **love** to hurt me Fox." she spoke, sniffling back her tears, "I've figured that out by now."

 _Never. Not in a million years. How...how could you ever think that about me?_

"No that's-

"Shut up." the vixen interrupted coldly, jerking herself into a standing position and forcing him to do the same. "Just shut up. I'm tired of hearing your excuses."

 _Listen to me! I'm trying to tell you the truth!_

"They aren't excuses Krystal, they're-

"Lies."

 _No. No they aren't!_

And finally, it happened.

No sooner had she interrupted him did he step forward, the vulping allowing his own anger to take control as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully slammed her up against the wall. He knew it had hurt her, that much was obvious from the look of shock and disbelief on her face, but he ignored that.

 _I don't think of you that way!_

"You think you're the only one hurting here?!" he snarled, spitting the words with a ferocity she'd never heard before. "You think _**you**_ were the only one who suffered?"

"F-fox-

" **Every day** since I forced you to leave has felt like the worst day of my life!" he continued on, keeping a firm hold against the vixen. Their expressions were reversed now. Whereas hers had been filled with anger and frustration before, and his with sadness and shock, they were now switched...but it didn't deter him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you!" he yelled, his words just as sincere as they were rugged, "It was a mistake! I fucked up! I understand that!"

The words just kept coming now, as if his heart had become fed up with playing it slow. Trying to comfort the vixen into believing he was sorry for what he'd done hadn't been working, and perhaps it never would. She wasn't going to have any of that. Every time he tried to get close she'd just get angry and physical, pushing him away and refusing to listen to anything he said.

Now he finally realized he'd have to try a new tactic.

"But I'm willing to try and fix it, can't you see that!?" he went on, only then realizing how much pressure he'd been putting against her before easing off, faintly hearing the vixen's feet hit the ground once more. "I _**am**_ doing this to protect you." he spoke, tone cold but promising. "You don't belong with Star Wolf. You belong here. With me. And that's where you're going to stay."

At this he stepped back, allowing a bit of breathing space between them as he continued to hold the vixen's gaze. He wasn't sure if it was a good, or bad, thing that the expression she wore still reflected shock from his words. The anger had all but vanished, now replaced with a mix of emotions that all seemed to scream uncertainty because of him. He knew he'd snapped, but he was glad. The way he'd been going about things hadn't been working, but this certainly did. He didn't want to be dominant over her. He didn't want her to feel like she was under his control. But if that's what it would take every now and then to get the point across then...so be it.

"Your old shoes are in the lounge." he finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Let's get them on you. We've got a bit of walking ahead of us."

Only now did it look like his words from earlier had started to sink in. And, after issuing his latest order, he half expected the anger and hate to rekindle it's flame within the vixen. She'd just refuse to move. She'd get pissy with him and retaliate against the vulpine for everything he'd just said to her.

But he was wrong.

Instead, her only response came as a small nod. The blue fox bowed her head and stepped alongside the vulpine as they made for the lounge, her left and his right wrist still shackled together. What had just went down might have been for the better, or the worse. For him it was still too early to tell. But for some reason, as he sat down beside the vixen on the couch and watched as she silently slid her shoes on, he didn't feel as worried about her trying to escape anymore.

Something had changed between them.

Something good.

000


	6. Stockholm

000

Things between them only seemed to get more awkward after their confrontation outside the ship's bathroom. There were countless things her heart and mind were screaming at her to do, and yet, she remained silent. Even as he led her off the ship into the hot Cornerian summer air, giving the vixen her first real glance at possible escape, she did nothing.

It was almost as if her body was still stunned from his words, unable to comprehend the ferocity and sincerity that had been behind them. Over and over again she replayed the scene. She couldn't forget the anger and determination in his eyes as he pushed her up against the wall and finally got through to the vixen's otherwise impenetrable resolve.

 _ **You think you're the only one hurting here?! You think you were the only one who suffered?**_

 _I never knew._

 _ **Every day since I forced you to leave has felt like the worst day of my life! I'm sorry for what I did to you! It was a mistake! I fucked up! I understand that!**_

 _All this time..._

Her old self was still there, still angry and wanting nothing more than to rip her wrist free from the holocuffs that bound her to the vulpine, if only so she didn't have to look at him anymore. There was still a part of her didn't want to believe him. The part of her that wanted to keep the distance between them, to leave Fox alone and abandoned just as he'd done to her, so he could know what it felt like.

But now, as she kept her head bowed and silently walked alongside of him, she couldn't help but wonder if he already did.

They'd left the ship as soon as she'd slipped her shoes on, which hadn't been the easiest of tasks with only one free hand. She'd thought about just speaking up and making him some sort of promise that she wouldn't try to escape and that he didn't have to do this to her. But he wouldn't let that happen. And she could understand why. Even _she_ wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. Once the opportunity arose to break away from him...would she take it?

Regardless, they were together now, bearing the heat of the day and stepping through the slightly crowded streets of the city. She felt nervous for numerous reasons, and she knew he did too. At any second she could cry out and scream for help. It might be out of character for her, but it would work once people started noticing the holocuffs. Fox would be arrested. Star Wolf would be notified. She'd be back with Panther, and probably never see the vulpine again.

But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her body stayed by his side. Her mouth remained closed. She didn't struggle, she didn't plan out some means of escape. She just followed his orders. Why, she didn't know.

And to top it all off there was another reason she felt nervous, but it concerned only herself.

It was hot.

Very hot. And simply from walking a few blocks down the crowded streets the both of them had started sweating from the heat. To Fox it was no big deal, but to her it was a growing problem. She hadn't expected any this to happen. She'd planned on returning to her room, not going out into public. Had she known she'd be walking the populated streets of Corneria's most crowded city, on a hot summer day no less...

She'd have put on a bra and some form of panties or underwear.

Instead she'd left those articles of clothing in the hallway floor, having dropped them upon bumping into Fox who, seconds later, had the holocuffs on her. Needless to say, in all the ensuing drama, she'd forgotten about them. It was only now that she remembered the all too necessary pieces of her wardrobe that she was missing...and it didn't help that the vulpine's shirt she was wearing was completely white.

They were here for supplies, Great Fox was being refueled as they walked, but food wasn't the only problem. If he was going to force her to stay with him then she'd need clothes. She'd need a toothbrush, among plenty of other things...just as she'd had before when she'd been living with the vulpine and his team.

That was, if she didn't escape.

 _I can't possibly think about going along with this, can I? It doesn't matter what he said. I should try to escape. This...this is wrong. All of this is wrong._

The option to alert the public and end it all right then and there was still on the table, but despite the easiness of it she didn't want to take that road unless she absolutely had to. There were better ways to go about escaping this new life. She was smart, she could come up with a reason good enough to get the cuffs off her wrist, if only for a few seconds. Besides, it wasn't like she wanted Fox put in jail or anything of the sort.

So she played with the idea, brainstorming certain scenarios in which she could get him to release her. Strangely, however, as her mind went over the list of possibilities, she felt her insides churn with anxiety and even regret, almost as if a part of her _truly_ was against the idea of leaving him. The idea of going back to StarWolf and putting up with Panther was beyond cringeworthy...but at least she wasn't kept there against her will!

 _I've got to get away from him before it's too late. Before he hurts me again._

She cast a glance over at the vulpine, immediately stiffening as his eyes met her own and he forced a small smile. She quickly narrowed her gaze in response, forcing that same hateful vibe forward. It was painfully obvious that a part of her still wanted to make sure he knew how much she hated him.

 _Because I do. I_ do _hate him!_

Neither one of them spoke as they walked on, and the longer they trekked the more unsure she felt. The vulpine's body brushing up against her own with every step was just as wonderful as it was fur-bristling. Before the incident earlier it wouldn't have been a challenge at all to feel anger and hate towards him. Up until then she'd still assumed he was doing all of this for his own selfish reasons and that he didn't _truly_ understand what pain he'd put her through. But now that had changed.

It was then that the vixen found herself having to dig a lot deeper to locate those dark feelings for the vulpine and for some reason that only seemed to make getting away from him all the more a priority..

000

Most of what he needed to buy was found at one location. It was a supermarket, but not the traditional kind. It was specifically stocked with goods and products dedicated to long-term space use. Foods and provisions made to last months on end before expiring, while still retaining a _half_ -decent taste. He'd used this method of shopping to stock the ship ever since he'd inherited it, and it worked flawlessly.

He had to do nothing other than fill out a rather large form. Boxes were checked and quantities were entered, before simply stating the name and make of his ship. Then, after paying, all of the goods would be delivered to Great Fox and placed in the dreadnaught's cargo bay. He'd never have to lift a finger.

Except, of course, to fill out the forms. Which proved to be more than difficult.

 _Damn, it's so hard writing left handed._

He realized, after awkwardly checking the first few boxes, that he'd cuffed the wrong wrist to Krystal's, which probably explained why she'd kicked his ass back on the ship. They were both right-handed when it came to writing and fighting, so it was no surprise that she'd had an advantage during their tussle.

But now, as he signed the bottom line with a signature comparable to that of a doctors', he knew he'd sooner die than ask her if she'd mind letting him switch up. Such a question would probably result in another ass kicking. That, or she'd agree and make a break for it the second he released her.

Even now she still looked at him in such a way that his heart ached with guilt and remorse. The vulpine found himself gritting his teeth in restraint every time his eyes met her own. He'd already had one outburst, and it had actually worked in his favor. But to allow another one? To speak out and tell her to stop looking at him in such a way...that it was only making things worse between them...he had no clue how that would end. And as of right now he didn't want to find out.

So far though, the expedition was going well. She had kept quiet and stayed at his side. No attention had been drawn to them, no curious stares, no imposing questions or awkward conversations. She'd merely ignored him and went along with things. Why, he didn't know. But as long as it was working he didn't bother asking questions.

 _Food and fuel, done. Now supplies. All that really pertains to is clothes and stuff._

He looked up ahead past the flood of citizens around them, his gaze resting on a large store. This was their last stop. All he had to do was get in, grab some stuff, get out, and return to Great Fox. Afterward they'd be back in space and he could relax and focus his full attention on Krystal and fixing his mess.

"Last stop." he finally spoke up as they stepped towards the sliding door entrance, the vulpine glancing over at the vixen and trying to coax a bit of reassurance out of her.

"Feh."

Her response only caused the slight, hopeful look on his face to fall away that much quicker. After a second or so he merely sighed and stepped onward, his arm brushing against hers. Instinctively he inhaled, breathing in her scent and relishing the feel of her fur, tinged slightly with sweat as it brushed up against his own.

It was under the wrong circumstances, but they were together. They were close. And he loved it.

As they stepped through the sliding doors the vulpine couldn't help but reach up and wipe the sweat from his face, the cool blast of air-conditioning running over his entire being like beautiful wave. The transition was heavenly and he even managed to catch a small look of contentment on Krystal's face as they stepped inside, his eyes locking on her own. He took a second to admire their beauty before following their gaze downwards as she cast an unsure glance towards her chest and chewed on her lower lip.

Why she it, he wasn't sure. Eventually the vulpine just passed it off as just another angry look of hers, indirectly aimed at him of course. Trying to ignore it, he reached out with his left hand and grabbed a stray shopping cart, steering it in front of him with his one free paw before eventually having to bring his other one up steady it. He could only bite his tongue as he watched Krystal's arm brush up against his own, the vixen's hand resting atop the bar on the cart as he steered it.

It was as if every single **little** thing he did was the most crucial and nerve-wracking thing in the world. Surrounded by people, trapped in a public place, handcuffed to the guy who had kidnapped her and was, truly, refusing to let her go.

 _How did it come to this?_

He expected her to react to something before long. Sure his words back on the ship had been deep, and yeah maybe they had healed a few of the wounds he'd inflicted, but he knew it hadn't been anywhere near enough. She still wanted nothing to do with him. She still wanted to escape. And she still _definitely_ hated being handcuffed to the vulpine and being put through all of this.

But once again she did nothing other than sneer to herself, making damn sure he saw the expression, before looking away.

"Sorry." he murmured, trying to focus on where he needed to go in a pathetic attempt to play it off.

"Whatever."

He winced at her tone but said nothing. At this point he figured that was the best response he could have possibly gotten. Before long his mind was back on task, urging him to complete the mental checklist he'd prepared in his thoughts as soon as possible..

 _She's letting me do this. So far she's actually went along with it. Does that mean she actually_ wants _to stay with me?_

 _ **You aren't home yet. Do you really think she wants to spend more than five seconds at your side?**_

 _She hasn't tried to escape though, maybe-_

 _ **Just pay attention and focus on getting back to the ship!**_

Heeding his thoughts the vulpine went down a few aisles rather quickly, grabbing bottles of shampoo, toothpaste, bleach, detergent, and anything else he thought he'd need. Every few seconds he'd glance over at the vixen who was still thankfully following along with him. He'd always manage to catch her staring off in the distance towards some other part of the store, almost longingly. He was half tempted to ask her if there was anything she needed...but he wasn't that stupid. The vulping was pushing his luck as it was.

Finally, after heading down a few more aisles and throwing a few more necessities into the cart, they were upon the apparel section of the store. At this point, despite wanting to ignore him as best she could, he found the vixen staring over at him countless times. She wasn't looking at him though, rather the area behind him.

Still, he tried to meet her gaze, if only to figure out what the deal was. It was then that he **finally** noticed her clothin upon, having allowed his eyes to wander freely for the briefest of moments. Her top was darkened from sweat but that wasn't what ultimately caught his eye and forced him to blush red and turn his attention elsewhere. No. It was her... _ **obviousness.**_ Suddenly he was recalling the fight on the ship, now faintly remembering a few articles of oh-so necessary clothing resting on the floor afterward.

He hadn't thought anything of it then, but now?

 _She doesn't have a bra on._

And then another, more discouraging thought...

 _No bra, no panties...and yet she still hates me too much to tell me._

Regardless of such realizations though, he felt face grow hot as his mouth tried to slip into a childish. It was wrong of him, and completely his fault. Yes, he realized how embarrassing it was for her, and yes he was sorry he'd unwittingly done it. But in all truthfulness, it was an honest mistake. A mistake that could have been avoided had she simply spoken up rather than ignored him.

In a way, this was just as much her own fault as it was his.

He finally looked back over at the vixen, noticing a flustered blush on her own face as she gave him an annoyed, and somewhat pleading look. He cleared his throat, struggling to look straight ahead and not anywhere else. It was painfully obvious by now. He knew. She knew he knew. It had just taken this long for him to figure it out.

Yet another stupid problem he had to deal with.

 _A beatiful, amazing, bra-less problem._

000

 _He knows!_

She hated the way her face burned. She hated the embarrassed and shameful feelings that overcame her now...as if she actually _cared_ what he thought of her. So far she'd stayed quiet and tagged along, never voicing her dilemma and instead simply focusing on what she'd do to escape.

She'd finally came up with a plan, one that she had been seconds away from putting into action, only to have her mind sidetracked as she noticed the clothing racks drawing closer. Rather than focus on how she'd fake stomach pain and claim that she felt sick, or anything stupid like that which would get her into a restroom and away from him, the vixen instead found her thoughts drifting towards acquiring some proper articles of clothing.

 _This doesn't matter...I should be focusing on trying to get away from him._

They continued to slowly make their way around the apparel section, the vulpine having finally wiped that stupid look off his face that had been making her blush, and want to bust his nose. They were right at the clothing area. This trip was for supplies right? She needed clothes. If Fox planned on keeping her a prisoner on the ship for his own stupid selfish reasons then he should at least acknowledge the fact that she had different needs than he did.

 _What am I thinking? Do I really want to go back with him? Why? What's wrong with me?_

All it would take from her end was an outburst. That's it. Just grabbing the arm of a passerby and refusing to let go, frantically claiming she was being held against her will by the vulpine. The only proof she'd need was wrist. It was painfully obvious that they were wearing holocuffs...if someone knew to look for them. Otherwise? Well...they were just two foxes seemingly walking alongside each other...nearly holding hands.

 _I can't go back. I can't let him do this to me. Not again._

She had to get away.

Without thinking it over she stepped behind the vulpine and pulled him with her for a few seconds. Of course, he tightened his hold on the shopping cart and stood his ground almost immediately, leaving the vixen to clench jaw in anger before bowing her head and turning back around to face him.

"You know what I need." she growled, not giving him a chance to speak and instead jerking his wrist to add emphasis to her determination.

The vulpine merely stood there at first, holding her gaze and allowing a mixture of emotions his eyes. She held her ground as well though, her own gaze fierce and threatening. It was obvious that she was daring the vulpine to deny her the privilege. He didn't have any leverage over her anymore. Not down here. She could escape at any second now, and why she hadn't already was a mystery even to Krystal herself.

 _I just...I don't want it to be that way...even Fox deserves better._

Arrested. Sentenced to serve time. His legacy ruined. His life would be in shambles. It'd be all over the news. People would actually give a shit about Fox McCloud once again, if only for a little while. But if she could escape on her own, and quietly, at least she'd spare him that fate. Though...the vixen couldn't help but wonder if her leaving him once more would be the final push that the vulping needed before outright killing himself.

 _He'd never do that._

 _ **You've got other things to focus on anyways. Fox's problems are his own. Worry about salvaging the life he nearly destroyed!**_

Finally he nodded in acceptance, pushing the cart over to the side of the large open floorway and following her through the racks and tables. He let her lead the way, and the vixen could already feel her heart beginning to beat a little faster. It was simple, though with Fox on guard it would be more than difficult. He was smart, cunning, fast, strong, and so much more...attributes she regretfully had to acknowledge every time she'd contemplated escaping so far. That just meant she'd have to focus that much harder on getting this right the first time.

A few seconds later they came upon the area she needed to be in. Bras, underwear, panties, swimwear of all sorts of shapes and sizes lined the tables and stands. She looked them over, quickly finding a few pairs that would fit her, though not really concerned with anything other than grabbing them and moving onwards. She had plenty of clothes back on StarWolf, which is where she'd be before the day was done with and over. Up ahead were the changing rooms. They were constructed much like cubicles only with higher walls, forming a nice "U" shape with the cash registers in the middle. She continued on that way, the vulpine stll allowing her to lead as she came upon the checkout area.

She felt the vulpine's arm shift as he turned and began reaching into his back pocket, digging for his wallet as he readied to pay. But that wasn't what she had in mind. She knew he'd be suspicious with the idea, but it was also understandable. She _was_ a girl after all. She wasn't about to buy anything, _especially_ a bra, without making sure it fit right. Why else did they have changing rooms?

She tugged the vulpine onward as he slowed his pace before the counter, stepping by it and coming to the collection of small rooms, each with a door much like that on a bathroom stall. It was then that she came to a stop, resting before one of the empty squares and clenching the clothes in her paw. Seconds later she gave a sharp yank on the vulpine's wrist, lifting her paw making it painfully obvious what it was she expected of him..

"Well?" she sneered, her voice harsh and as cold as she could make it.

Once again her gaze met his own. He was looking back at her with a firm expression on his face, but the distrust and fear was all too evident as well. She could tell he didn't want to indulge her. He was still too afraid to undo the one thing that was still keeping her by his side. But...she could also see a faint glimmer of hope, as if he felt like he could trust her despite every ounce of common sense that would suggest otherwise.

 _Just like I thought I could trust him._

It was after catching that look in his eyes that the vixen couldn't help but inwardly smirk in satisfaction. She knew she'd get what she wanted.

Or she'd find out she was completely wrong.

He blinked. A soft, thoughtful act...before sighing and reaching forward. She watched in disbelief as he eased the door open and stepped in, pulling her with him and not giving her a chance to object before he turned around and locked the stall. Whatever hopes she'd had of her little plan working had just been dismantled.

She watched as he turned back towards her, a strong, determined frown on his face as he nodded.

"Change." he spoke firmly, looking down at the clothes being strangled within her paw.

"No." An immediate response. Her tone was cold and her eyes narrowed at him in anger with even the thought "Not with you here."

"I'm not leaving." he replied, the vulpine's voice just as emotionless as he stood his ground. "You know that. Now...either try them on or forget it."

She could have called him out on the fact that it was impossible for her to do anything with their wrists tied together...but she didn't. The thought never crossed her mind. Instead, she was left feeling a new form of frustration and anger that she'd yet to experience. He...he didn't realize what she was doing for him. This was her way of escaping quietly. She was trying to save face for the vulpine so that when she finally got away from him it wasn't with a crowd of people watching as he was handcuffed! And his response? Even now...he didn't allow it.

All of the sudden her anger seemed to let loose, just as before being accompanied by heartache and pain. And she could feel it. She could _feel_ her emotions slipping forward once again, just like they had on the ship.

He'd hurt her so much. She'd loved him more than anything in the galaxy...and he'd broken her heart. He'd forced her to leave and she'd been left with nowhere to go but into the arms of StarWolf...which she hated. And just as she was beginning to piece together what pathetic excuse for a life she might have been able to salvage...this happens. The kidnapping. The fighting. The emotions that left her wanting to beat the vulpine into a bloodied mess, whilst loving him with all her heart as she did so.

She just wanted to get away from him. At least...a part of her did. And even then, she cared for him so much that she wanted escape this mess in a way that wouldn't leave Fox looking like an obssessed, kidnapping freak.

She knew now that he was aware of it. He wasn't dumb enough to fall for any scheme she could have ever hatched...even if it was for his own good. All of it...all of this...everything...it finally became enough for her to snap.

"I hate you." Head was bowed and tears filled her eyes. Every syllable had been cold, pain-filled, and nothing short of unbearable...even for her.

She didn't see it, but she knew the vulpine had stiffened from the words. She knew they'd stabbed him in the heart and hurt him more than Andross or anyone else ever could, but she didn't care. She couldn't stop herself. Her life had become so fucked up because of Fox. All because she'd loved him more than anyone ever could, and then he'd done this to her. And now it was just too much. She didn't know what to say or how to act towards him.

So she just let her emotions out .

"I hate you Fox." she repeated, her head hanging and her eyes still brimming with tears, "That's all my life is now. Everything you're doing to me-

"Fuck you."

 _..._

He'd snarled the words so hatefully that she **knew** she'd crossed a line. Even still, she wasn't given the chance to even raise her head before she felt the vulpine's hands gripping her shoulders. A fraction of a second later he'd slammed her up against the wall, muzzle in her face, his eyes filled with frustration and pain that further told the vixen what she already knew. She'd gone too far.

"All I ever wanted was to protect you." he muttered. His voice nothing but soul-crushing and heart-stopping with its snarling, emotional tone...and it sent shivers down the vixen's spine in the worst of ways. "Everything I did, I did it with what was best for you in mind. Even if it meant losing you. But do you want to know what the worst part is?"

Everything came to a stop then. There wasn't a Lylat. Corneria didn't exist. People weren't a few yards away shopping for groceries. No. It was just herself and Fox, locked in that room...and she knew what was coming even before he spoke it. What he was about to say...she wouldn't be able to hate him anymore after hearing it.

"You've known that all along."

His claws had been digging into her shoulders the whole time, a stinging pain running across them with every beat of her heart, but that wasn't what provoked the tears silently streaming down her face. She had plenty of other reasons to cry now.

"I'm tired of _you_ trying to hurt _me._ " he muttered softly, yet angrily, slowly releasing her but staying just as close. "I _am_ going to make this right." he went on, the look of aggression fading little by little in his gaze. "No matter what it takes I don't care how hard you, or anyone else, tries to stop me."

Her head remained bowed, tears silently trailing down her cheeks as she took in the vulpine's words and struggled to figure out how to feel about them. It was obvious now. He'd get what he wanted or die trying. He was willing to do anything it took to keep her with him, to fix both of their lives, no matter what she tried to do to stop him. Even if she didn't want it.

She wasn't going to escape, and now realized that. What Fox had in mind for her...she hated the thought of it. Them becoming friends again. Everything going back to the way it was before he ruined her life, as if it was that easy to just 'start over' whenever he wanted. Yet, her heart was begging for it. That happiness, the contentment she'd felt back in those days. She wanted it back more than her pride would ever allow her to admit.

She'd been ignoring the thoughts and feelings up until now, choosing to mask them with her anger and hatred, but that was impossible after today. She couldn't ignore the truth any longer.

 _I still love him._

The vixen's body trembled as she choked back a sob, clenching her fist tight around the clothes in her paw, only to immediately stiffen as she felt him step forward. Much to her amazement and disbelief she felt his arms fall around her, pulling her close and holding her there against him. Of course, she tried to shove him away. That was just instinct kicking in, telling her to do what was needed to protect herself...despite never feeling safer in her life. His scent, the touch of his fur, the outline of the vulpine's powerfully strong and protective muscles as they rested against her...all of it was just...right.

 _This is where I belong._

But despite such a thought her paws were still trying to shove him away. It was proof. Proof of how terrified she was of being abandoned a second time. She wanted him to let go. She wanted him to leave her alone...

And instead he only held her tighter. The vulpine simply clutched her all the more firmly and ignored her brief struggle of protest before the vixen herself finally gave up and rested her head against his shoulder. She was now nothing more than an emotional train wreck in the arms of an animal she didn't know what to think of. It was all his fault. The good. The bad. Everything that had happened to her over the course of the past few months. But it didn't matter.

She still loved him.

She had no idea how long they ended up staying like that, nor did she care. The vixen hardly responded to any of it, instead just standing there against him and allowing herself to get lost in the clutches of the one creature in all of Lylat who could make her life just as much a living hell as an eternal paradise...all the while replaying those same words over and over again in her mind.

It was _her_ that was doing the damage now.

Fox was just trying to fix it.

He finally eased away, their cuffed hands brushing against each other as she watched the vulpine reach down into his jacket pocket. A moment later he'd unshackled their wrists, holocuffs caught and tucked away now that they'd once again become visible She watched, gaze still tear-filled as she stared down at her own paw. Already she missed it. The feeling of his hand against hers, regardless of the circumstances.

"Take your time." he murmured softly, pulling her gaze upwards as the vulpine stepped towards the changing room's door and glanced back at her. "I'm going to grab a few more things. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And then he was gone, door easing shut behind him and leaving the vixen to slump back against the wall and slide to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, sniffling and letting the tears fall at their leisure. Nothing mattered anymore. Being angry at him, wanting to escape, everything that had happened in the past...she didn't care.

 _How can I be in love with him again? After everything he did to me...how?_

A part of her, however miniscule and ever-receeding, still hated him. The anger and rage, the desire to make the vulpine hurt just as much as she herself had, it was still there. But after everything that had just went down she couldn't help but wonder if they were already past that point. Her...or Fox? Which one of them had been devasted more? As much as she was sure that the vulpine hadn't been as miserable as she was...now she wasn't so sure.

 _ **"Everything I did, I did it with what was best for you in mind. Even if it meant losing you."**_

The way he held her. The way he endured every bit of hatred and anger she'd spat his way. The look of pain and suffering in his eyes...and the way it would always disappear for a few brief moments when he saw her. That was, until she sneered or scowled at him and made it vanish.

He'd fucked up. Everything was his fault. She had every reason in the world to hate him.

And yet...she had so many more to love him.

"Oh god..." came the vixen's soft, broken voice as she glanced down at the clothes within her paw and felt the tears trickling down her chin. The realization that, after all of this, _she_ was now apologizing to _him_ didn't matter...because he was right. She'd known all along. He'd done it because he loved her. He'd never meant to hurt her.

But that's all she'd been doing to him, purposely, for the past few days.

"I'm so sorry Fox."

000


	7. Turning Back

Real life is good about dragging things out and making it more than difficult to get these chapters up.

000

He'd given her the opportunity to run away from all of this. He'd uncuffed her wrist from his own and left her there in the changing room with the chance to take off for the nearest exit and leave the vulpine behind forever. He'd counted on that happening. He hadn't bothered shopping for anything else...his words earlier had merely been an excuse to finally get away from her and end it all.

What she'd said to him had done something to the vulpine that he was sure he'd never be able to get over. Something that had changed the way he thought about all of this, despite what he'd been telling himself for the past few days. This wasn't what was best for her. He wasn't protecting her. She was just his prisoner, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

 _ **I hate you...that's all my life is now.**_

Loaded words.

Words that he'd never forget so long as he lived and breathed. Words that left him thinking the same thing over and over again the entire time he made that single round through the store.

 _What's the point in all of this? If she hates me so much...why? Why am I bothering? What difference will any of this make?_

Despite the promise he'd made to himself, he'd given in for a few moments there. That was why he'd uncuffed her, that was why he'd turned his back to the vixen and allowed her the opportunity to escape from him, just like she'd so desperately wanted to do ever since this had started. It made him realize that if he _truly_ loved her as much as he thought he did...then he'd let her hate him. It was, after all, what she wanted.

 _I can't believe I thought I could fix this._

He'd talked that into his mind rather well during the few minutes he'd walked around the store, a dull sick look in his eyes as he neared the changing rooms again. Part of him was wondering why he even bothered pushing the cart around anymore, knowing she'd be gone when he got back...and then knowing that he'd have no use for any of this stuff anymore. Without her in his life...knowing he'd lost her yet again...food wasn't needed. Air wasn't needed. Nothing was needed for the vulpine other than the one thing that could soothe his pain.

Death.

And it had been death's icy grip that had clutched the vulpine's body as he neared the place he'd left the vixen, his eyes staring at the ground beneath him as he slowly finished the round and tried to find the courage to look up...to accept the fact that when he did she wouldn't be standing there...that she'd left and would never be in his life again.

Finally, he found that courage. Finally he glanced up at the female's section of clothes, right where he'd left her, his eyes desperately searching for the blue fox that supposedly hated him so much...and as expected...seeing absolutely no trace of her.

He felt his heart drop, his stomach feeling sick as he slowly stepped through the clothing racks and towards the changing rooms, looking in every direction in hopes of seeing the vixen, but not planning on chasing her down if he did. However, once more his search came up empty...no signs of gorgeous sapphire foxes appearing _anywhere_ around him, leaving the vulpine to continue on towards the changing rooms, his eyes resting on the door to the exact one he'd left her in, knowing she wasn't in there but promising his heart he'd check it no matter what.

Every step felt like it led him closer to the edge of the cliff that he'd be jumping off of soon...knowing he couldn't take living this life anymore without Krystal. That beautiful blue fox that had once been so nice, so friendly and gentle towards him...before he'd fucked all that up and sent her away. That was the whole reason he was doing this. Just to get that feeling back, to make it where he could live those days again...

But in his heart he knew that would never happen, and as he reached forward and placed a paw on the changing room door, he couldn't help but compare the feeling of the latch in his paw to one of a trigger beneath his finger.

 _I was so stupid..._

"Fox."

His paw remained resting on the latch to the room, trembling fingers unable to hold back his dismay as he readied himself to face the ultimate truth...only...only for that voice to reach his ears. That voice that was crafted by angels. That voice that, even when it's tone was cold and uncaring, it made him feel complete and worth something...just knowing he was in it's presence. His gaze remained on the ground for a second longer before he slowly looked over to his right, his eyes slightly widening in surprise as he locked his gaze onto that of the vixen's, her eyes reflecting some form of emotion he'd never seen before.

Timidly he turned the rest of his body towards her, straightening his stance and allowing his gaze to fall on the clothes in her paw, before running back up to her eyes...not sure how to respond to such a beautifully unexpected sight.

 _She...she's still here..._

As if the vixen realized that as well, she turned her head, forcing a sneer to her face as she managed to showcase that same dark feeling towards him that he'd been so used to lately. Yet...he felt almost grateful for it! Because that meant she was still with him! She hadn't left. For some reason, one that he'd never understand, she had stayed with him.

"Krystal...you-

"Don't." she murmured almost instantly. "Just...don't."

After speaking the words she stepped forward, shoving the clothes she'd picked out into his chest and bowing her head, making her way past him and towards the shopping cart he'd left in the aisle, leaving him to slowly turn and watch her go. His eyes ran over her posture, his tail immediately drooping as he realized how slumped and defeated it looked, as if she was hurting just as bad as he was for some reason. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing in her scent, thankful that he was able to taste it on his tongue once again...

 _She thought I was watching her the whole time and didn't want to risk making a scene...wanting to see if I could trust her._

 _ **You don't know that!**_

He felt sick for thinking such things, but the thought _did_ make the most sense. The way she'd been treating him lately, the words she'd said, punches she'd landed...it all screamed such pent up anger and hatred...the vulpine knew it couldn't have just up and vanished so quickly...could it? She still hated him. She'd said so only minutes ago. The only reason she hadn't tried to escape just now was because she thought he was watching her the whole time.

 _She still doesn't trust me..._

 _ **...and I still don't trust her.**_

He looked up, staring at the vixen who stood off by the cart, her head bowed and one arm holding the other...a look in her eyes that he wished he'd never have to see again, but figuring he could stand before a mirror and basically get the same thing. Letting out a sigh he stepped back over to her, placing her clothes in the cart and standing there in silence for a moment before finally figuring they'd be best to just end this escapade and get back to GreatFox before his luck ran out.

"Anything else you-

He hadn't finished the question before she turned away from him, bowing her head further and shaking it softly, unable to even look at him now. But the act only provoked another, rather surprising one, from the vulpine as he reached out with his left hand, resting it on her shoulder and feeling the vixen's entire body stiffen in shock as he tried to make some sort of connection with her.

"No." she answered, responding to his question verbally this time and stepping away from him. "Please Fox...just...stop."

"You could have left." he blurted out, surprised at himself for being so straightforward.

Almost immediately her body stiffened again, the vixen pinning her ears down and clenching her fists in what could have been despair or anger. Slowly she turned on him, her head locked onto the floor between them before slowly rising up and meeting his gaze, an expression of pain more than evident on her face as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"You could have escaped." he went on, holding her line of sight and speaking softer. "But you didn't."

He refused to look away this time, needing to get an answer from the vixen, needing to know why she had stayed...hoping his guess was wrong, that she didn't just do it because she thought he was watching her the whole time, that it had just been a test on her part...but because she _actually_ wanted to stay with him. That maybe he'd forced a change. That maybe...just maybe he _could_ fix some of the problems he'd made.

"Why?" came his final word, the vixen's eyes narrowing and redefining the pain and suffering in her gaze as it remained locked onto his own.

 _Why didn't you leave me?_

000

The answer was obvious to her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak it to the vulpine as they looked back at each other. There was still something that held her back, that told her to refrain and keep those words to herself...even if nothing good would come of it. As she held his hopeful gaze and returned it with a stern, yet failing look of her own, she knew what she _needed_ to say to him right then and there.

She didn't leave, she didn't run away...because she was still in love with him.

But even though she knew that was the truth...even though every fiber of her being wanted her to scream those words at Fox, if only so things between them could finally be the way she'd always wanted...she spoke differently. She didn't say those things. She didn't smile up at him or fall into his arms, letting him hold her tight and wash away the problems that consumed her life, just like before. She couldn't. The memory of that day kept coming back to her; that day when he made her leave, when he tossed her out and ruined her life. That was why she didn't say those things. She couldn't allow the vulpine to realize he had his hand around her heart again...

If only because she was so afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm not stupid." she finally spoke, looking away and trying to force an uncaring expression.

"Krys-

"You were watching me the whole time."

She knew it wasn't true. He _really_ had left her alone for a good ten minutes. He'd given her every chance in the world to turn around and head straight for the exit. Had she wanted to she could have contacted StarWolf and, within the hour, been back on GreatWolf with Panther, her life back to 'normal.' Yet she didn't.

Still...she refused to let Fox think she'd stayed on her own accord.

"I know you aren't just going to let me leave." she finished, her voice hinting regret as well as fake anger as she turned back towards him and narrowed her gaze. "and if you did..." she spoke onward softly, "where would I even go?"

At this the vulpine's expression seemed to worsen, his eyes filling with pain and his face seemingly drooping as he pinned his ears down and looked at the floor. She knew what he'd been hoping for her to say, and for a second she felt like just doing it, to just end this all one way or the other so they could move on with their lives and try to be as happy as they'd once been.

But, as she'd already determined, she wasn't going to let him back in that easily. She watched the vulpine open his mouth, almost as if he was going to say something back to her, before stopping himself and bowing his head even further, stepping back around the placing both paws on the shopping cart.

"You've got a home." he finally managed to mutter, looking blankly down at the contents of the buggy, "Always."

This time it was he vixen's turn to turn away and look down, his words almost like knives to her heart as she realized how true the statement was.

"And I don't mean-

"I know." she interrupted him, speaking up and stepping back alongside the cart as they started walking. "Just save it."

"Then why?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and causing her to do the same, turning and locking her gaze with the vulpine's. "Tell me the truth Krystal. Why didn't you run away earlier?"

As the words reached her ears so did her heartbeat quicken and her hands clench in dismay. It was almost as if fate itself wanted her to just come out and accept the vulpine's apology...to quit acting so stubborn and hateful towards him...to fix it all. Just the thought of going back to GreatFox later that day, with everything back to the way it used to be, with both of them well aware of what they meant to the other...it nearly did her in.

But so did that same damn memory! That horrible day in her life when he made her leave! It wouldn't stay away, it kept coming back, and with it was a pain unlike any other she'd ever felt before. It had hurt _so_ bad when he'd done that to her...so terribly, terribly bad. It was almost as if Cerinia had been destroyed a second time, right before her eyes. _That's_ what it had felt like when Fox had hurt her.

She _couldn't_ feel that again. Ever. She refused to.

That was the only reason why she was still resisting. That was the only reason why she lied to him when she answered.

"Because Fox..." she spoke back, firm toned and locking on to his gaze, "after what you did to me...I have no where left to run away to."

It was the best answer she could have given that wouldn't have hurt him too badly. She was done with doing that. After hearing him say those things back in the changing room, after having the vulpine yell at her that way, she'd decided to accept the fact that she didn't need to be angry at Fox anymore.

Only scared of him.

 _Of being hurt by him...again._

"What about StarWolf?" he finally asked, trying to prove her wrong, trying to get the _real_ reason out of her, but ultimately only making her sneer in honest disgust at him.

"You think I like it there?" she replied without hesitating, watching the expression in his eyes shift, "You think I enjoy being with a bunch of ex-cons? That I enjoy living on a ship that constantly smells like alcohol and rocket fuel? That I _enjoy_ Panther and those stupid third person references he makes _every_ single time he opens his mouth?"

At this, despite the seriousness of the moment, despite how emotionally distraught each of them happened to be...the vulpine did something that caught her completely off guard.

He smiled.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that his smile...that wonderful smile that she so rarely ever saw...made her smile too.

It was brief and quick, and her face grew red and she immediately looked away to hide it...but it was there...and he'd caught hers just as well as she'd caught his.

 _No! Don't laugh! Don't be happy around him!_

All it had taken was common ground. For her to bring up something from the past that they used to laugh with each other about...back before things went to hell. Countless times after a confrontation with StarWolf she'd find herself and the vulpine standing along the bridge or walking throughout the ship, the two of them impersonating Panther Caroso and his silly third-person dialect...sharing countless laughs and bonding that much more.

And just now, because she'd mentioned that same unbearable feature about the cat, she knew it had triggered a change between them. She knew that Fox, much like herself, was recalling those days and nights they spent together on the ship making fun of Panther...and if his mind thought anything like he own, she figured the thoughts went much further than that afterward. To all those times eating together in the lounge, watching television, training in the gym, spending time together...leaving her heart to scream those same questions at her mind once again.

 _ **Why can't I just end it all now? I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of feeling so lovesick! I want that life back again! I want things to be like they used to!**_

 _But what if he hurts you again? What if you have to suffer that pain a second time? You know you wouldn't be able to bear it._

 _ **There won't be a second time! That's why he's doing this! To fix it all!**_

"I suppose not." he finally answered, forcing the grin from his face and looking at her once more, an even stronger hopeful look in his eyes now.

"I hate it there." she managed to spit out, looking down and allowing her gaze to harden, but not daring to look up at the vulpine. "But I had nowhere else to go after...

"After I made the biggest mistake of my life."

He finished the sentence for her, his voice stronger than ever and immediately causing her to look up at him in slight surprise. This time his gaze showed strength and determination, as well truth and guilt, and the longer she looked into it, the longer she played those words over in her mind, the more broken her resolve became.

It had always been for her. Anything and everything he'd done, from day one on the team until the day he made her leave, and even up until now as they stood and held each others gaze...he'd done everything only with her best intentions in mind. Never his own. Were some of his decisions the wrong ones? Yes. Did he accidentally hurt her, even though she knew he'd never dream of doing it? Of course he did. But did he truly have anything to be sorry for? Did he really need to apologize for doing only what his heart was telling him, because he loved her so much?

No.

But he had anyways, and she still continued to kick him while she was down. It was then that she realized how deserving she was of that tongue lashing he'd given her back in the changing room. It hadn't been until after that, until after he'd told her how badly _he'd_ suffered as well, that she realized how wrong she'd been. And now, for countless reasons, she couldn't help but feel like she deserved to suffer for how she'd acted.

"Krystal."

Her gaze had slowly dropped from his own, falling on his chest as the two of them stood there among the bustle of animals in the market, when he murmured her name and regained her attention. She didn't know if he was in as deep a thought as herself, or if he realized how delicate this moment was to her...but after hearing him say her name like that...well...his next words only seemed to prove that everything her heart had been saying so far was right.

"If I could go back and change things..." he spoke softly, a loving, regretful look in his eyes, "I wouldn't hesitate. You know that...right?"

 _Fox..._

 _ **Just accept it. Please.**_

 _I...I can't..._

 _ **Don't fight this anymore. Don't waste any more time.**_

 _I can't!_

 _ **Yes you can! Just look at him! Look at him and say it!**_

"Fox...I-

"Do you two realize you're in everyone's way?"

The abrupt words seemed to smack them both in the face, each fox turning and looking over at the line of animals that had formed as they all tried to shuffle past the couple that stood right in the middle of the aisle. Quickly she looked back over at him, a desperate pain in her eyes as she met his gaze, knowing she'd almost done it, that she'd almost given up and finally allowed Fox back into her life...only to be interrupted right at the last second.

The vulpine merely forced a small smile at her, nodding and then looking back at the elephant who'd so annoyingly stopped what could have been the most important moment of their lives.

"We're sorry." he spoke kindly, pushing forward on the shopping cart and causing the vixen to step after him as they continued onward.

 _I almost did it. I almost let him back in..._

 _ **Why is that a bad thing? Why are you so scared of it?**_

 _I just can't...I can't let him hurt me again..._

 _ **You know that will never happen.**_

"So you're okay with this?" he spoke up as they neared the check-out area, his voice soft and unsure as he looked over at her. "With staying on GreatFox...even after...

"Whatever." she answered, unable to look at him but making her voice heard. "It's better than nothing..."

She had to add those last four words. _It's better than nothing._ She _had_ to say them...she still _had_ to make it sound like she was against all of this, even though it was exactly what she wanted. Despite how much he'd hurt her, how much she'd gone through over the past few months, all the sleepless nights and horrible dreams...despite every single thing that had come about because of Fox making her leave the team...she still loved him, and she still wanted to spend her life with him.

Him kidnapping her had to have been a sign. To her, it must have been fate, or chance, or something of the sort that was giving them an opportunity to fix things. Fox had done his part. He'd managed to go through all of this to get them back together, and now the choice was hers to be made.

She could say no, and he'd let her leave. He knew she would. She'd be back on GreatWolf before night was here and Fox would probably head back to GreatFox, and they'd more than likely never speak a word to each other again as long as they lived...which probably wouldn't be too huge an amount of time. Or...she could yes, just as she'd done...thus giving them a little more time. More time to try and fix this. More time to heal those wounds and get back that same closeness they'd once shared so long ago.

Timidly she looked up at him to see his reaction, the vulpine's line of sight having been resting on her bowed head, but now meeting her gaze. Slowly and somewhat sadly he nodded, but in his eyes she could see the relief, the thankfulness and joy, and she knew she'd said the one thing that both of them had been wanting to hear more than anything else.

At this she had to look away, blushing as she realized what she'd done, and feeling just as ashamed for doing so. That things were _this_ bad between them...it left a sick feeling in her stomach...a feeling she was afraid she'd endure for the rest of her life if this didn't work. Right now she could hardly talk to him, or even glance in his direction for that matter...and if things were that bad...was it even possible to repair all the damage? Or was this just a waste of their time?

"Thanks." he spoke softly, jerking her back into reality and causing her to stiffen and look around for something to occupy her.

"For what?" she muttered back, only a faint lack of interest able to sneak into her tone as she began placing things on the check-out counter.

She continued to reach into the cart, grabbing rolls of paper towels and napkins, of toothpaste and soap, and anything or everything else they would have needed to live together again. All the while she didn't dare look up at him though. She had to find something to keep her attention away from him, to focus her thoughts somewhere else...knowing if she didn't she'd give in right then and there.

"For giving me another chance." came the reply, the vixen freezing as she reached down into the cart for something else, only to see the vulpine's paw wrap around it instead. "For everything."

Slowly she looked up, meeting his gaze as he bent over and began helping her.

 _He knows. He knows I want it too._

 _ **Then what are you waiting for?**_

"Everyone fucks up." she managed to say faintly, looking away from him.

"Not you though." he muttered, slowly reaching back down and gripping the towel she was still holding, the vixen only then realizing it was the last thing in the cart, and allowing the vulpine to bring her hand up next to his. She looked up at him and caught the small friendly smile he gave her, meaning every word he'd just said, and only making her feel that much worse about herself for hurting him so much.

"Fox...

"Let's get this stuff back to the ship." he spoke, still smiling at her and speaking with a slightly humorous tone. "I know you're probably tired of walking around all day with me."

Afterward he turned towards the cashier, engaging the beaver in small talk but glancing back at her once and smiling at her...something that she just couldn't believe was happening now. Just earlier that day she'd been at his throat. She'd wanted nothing to do with him, at least from an outward viewpoint, but now all that had changed! Now it was obvious to them both that they were willing to start over, to try and fix it all and become what they had once been. No longer could she give him the cold shoulder, or speak to him in that hateful tone. Not now. Not after today.

 _All this time, all those reasons I came up with for wanting to stay away from Fox, to never let him back into my life again...they were wrong. They were all so wrong._

 _ **It was because you were afraid of getting hurt, you were afraid of hurting him, because you hate your life with Panther...and because you loved your life with Fox...**_

 _Those...those are the right reasons._

000


	8. Dinner for Two

Took me long enough to get this chapter out, huh? Much busier with work and being an adult and having a house and all that stuff, but feel free to send me a PM if you'd like to add me on Steam. Bonus points if you're a big Payday 2 fan.

Anyways, enjoy.

000

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

The black-furred cat sneered at the voice of Wolf O'Donnell, looking up as he rounded the corner from the hallway before resting his gaze on the lupine who was sitting on the couch cleaning his blaster. Every step he took, every muscle he moved, reminded him of the countless thorns, nettles, and briars that he'd spent hours plucking out of his ruffled black coat. Even now, as he entered the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, he was sure that he'd missed a few somewhere.

"Funny." he replied in a deep tone, cracking the seal and taking a sip. "But I wasn't sleeping." he went on, stepping back into the lounge and flexing his shoulders timidly, "Rather, ridding my beautiful fur of those stupid blemishes."

Wolf couldn't help but smirk, continuing to look down at his blaster as he polished it, and ultimately getting an annoyed snort from Panther as he stepped forward and around the couch. "Well, you _are_ always carrying those stupid roses around. Is the irony lost on you?"

The black cat growled, watching as Wolf stood up and holstered his weapon before turning and matching his gaze. The feline was able to hold his leader's line of sight for a few seconds before finally sighing and turning his head, "Any more jokes you've been wanting to make?" he asked coldly, clenching his fists. "Or can we focus on figuring out who did this and where Krystal is?"

Wolf merely shrugged and stepped by him, the cat immediately turning and following after.

"Well...while you've been grooming yourself..." he spoke back, "Leon and myself decided to return to Sauria and look for clues." As he spoke the two of them walked onward, coming to the bridge and stepping across it before entering into the control room.

"And?" the cat prompted, walking faster and looking over. "Did you find anything?"

Wolf stopped before one of the main computers and looked down at it, reaching forward and typing in a few menial commands before glancing back up at the holographic screen before them both. "Only this." he answered, hitting one last key and causing the image of a small cylindrical tube to load in.

The black cat narrowed his gaze and stepped closer, reaching up with a paw and pulling at the screen to enhance the image, and ultimately figuring out nothing more than he'd already known.

"What is-

"Here." Wolf interrupted, raising his hand up and showing him the _real_ thing. "If you want a better view."

He took it from him and looked it over once again, running his fingers over the silver outside and noticing the switch and release buttons on the end, but _still_ not knowing what the hell it was. "Leon found it along the river, right where you and Krystal had been 'scouting' your area out." The lupine spoke with an annoyed tone at this. "It's some sort of chemical weapon. Liquids, gases, maybe both...I'm not sure. All I know is that it put you both to sleep...and hard."

The feline continued to look it over, pulling down on the release switch and hitting the button, imagining how it might have worked. Only vaguely could he recall the few seconds he'd been awake after it had went off. There had been a slight hissing sound the entire time, but that was hardly noticeable. It was the lack of sight and the sharp scent that he couldn't forget. The fumes had made his eyes water and his nose burn, and he could just barely remember fighting to escape the smoke cloud before falling over on his side.

"Yeah..." he finally replied, handing the tube back to Wolf. "It did. So, is there any way of figuring out who was behind this? Whoever it was, they have to have Krystal."

"In time." The lupine answered confidently, allowing himself a moment to look over the device once again. "It's definitely Cornerian, that's all I'm sure of right now."

At this the feline growled and shook his head. "That can't be." he spoke, stepping around and leaning against the computer table. "Cornerians don't use biological weaponry like this. Even if they did, why us? We're on their side now."

Wolf merely let out a 'feh' of annoyance at those words, clenching the tube tight in his paw and shoving it back into his pocket. "Don't remind me." he muttered, glancing up at the screen before them yet again. "And you're right, _Corneria's_ military doesn't. But that doesn't mean one of their allies wouldn't."

"You're suggesting another planet then?" the feline asked, cocking his head, "That still doesn't explain anything."

"Another planet..." the lupine replied, closing his eyes and allowing the image of Fox McCloud to pop into his head. "Or just someone they trust."

An aggravated sigh escaped the cat and Wolf slowly opened one eye, looking over at his wing-man and mentally wondering how he could be so blind. In truth, Wolf didn't _know_ McCloud was behind this, but he had his guesses. He may just be a battle hardened mercenary, but he paid more attention to things than most would believe...especially StarFox. And ever since that vixen had been forced to leave, ever since she'd joined StarWolf, he'd been keeping a close eye on his lifelong rival...watching from a distance as his life fell apart day after day. He'd figured it wouldn't be long before the vulpine did something drastic.

Kidnapping Krystal though? He'd wanted to give McCloud more credit than that. But apparently the vulpine was softer than he'd thought and...perhaps...just as desperate as well.

It was very well possible that he was the one behind all of this. Fox getting his hands on technology such as what was used to incapacitate Panther and Krystal wasn't that far fetched to imagine...and in time he'd be able to prove if that had been the case. But until then they'd have to wait. He didn't plan on telling Panther any more than the cat could figure out on his own. Truthfully, he preferred the ship without the her on it. She was more of a distraction than anything. If McCloud wanted her, then good for him. He could deal with having that burden on his shoulders. Love had no place in the life of a mercenary such as himself anyways.

"This doesn't tell me anything." the cat answered, clenching his fists and looking at the image of the tube, "This doesn't help me find her."

Hearing this, Wolf couldn't help but smirk as he thought of a response. "She's a grown woman." he spoke back, glaring over at the feline, "She can take care of herself. Hell, for all you know this was her way of leaving you."

Now it was Panther's turn to laugh, an overly amused chuckle leaving him as he shook his head and smirked back. " _That_ is the one thing that didn't happen." he replied, reaching up and smoothing the fur that ran over his head. "After all, why would she want to leave perfection? It's obvious someone was just jealous of me and tried to steal her away."

"And succeeded." the lupine muttered afterward.

 _Surely he suspects McCloud as well..._

"I will get her back before long." he promised, narrowing his gaze at the screen and eying the one piece of evidence they had to go on. "A Panther never loses his rose."

000

How did it come to this? Fox forcing her to leave, joining StarWolf, coupling up with Panther, being kidnapped, and now? Finding herself at the foot of her bed, listening to the sound of the vulpine in the kitchen as he prepared them something to eat...as if it everything was back to normal. How...how did it happen? Her life had been so perfect, then completely ruined, all in what had seemed like the blink of an eye. Now things were almost looking up for her again. In some twisted way, she was beginning to feel some semblance of happiness again.

Even despite the pit in her stomach that refused to go away...ignoring the incessant gnawing of fear and apprehension that settled in the back of her mind at all times...she was feeling...better.

 _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in love with him._

It was such an awkward place to be in. They had the entire ship to themselves. No Falco. No Slippy. No Katt, Peppy, Rob...no anyone. Just herself and Fox. All alone. And before, this would have been the pure definition of awkward nervousness between them, and she would have _loved_ it. But now...now it was different.

She still didn't want to give in. Afraid. Afraid that he'd do it again. It had hurt so much...so badly...she'd lost count of how many nights she'd cried herself to sleep. No one understood that pain. Being in love with someone, thinking they loved you back, and then being slapped in the face and thrown away like a piece of garbage. He'd done it with her 'best intentions' in mind, but she still found that hard to believe. Part of her still wanted to escape. She could have done so earlier that day back on Corneria. She could have ran out the door of the shopping center, flagged down a taxi, found a transmitter, called Panther, and been back on StarWolf within the hour.

Yet that ending sounded pathetic, even to her.

She knew the truth.

 _I want to be here._

It was the circumstances she couldn't stand. She should have never left. This should have never happened. Fox should have never done what he did.

"Hey."

The voice caused the vixen's head to jerk up from the floor, eyes narrowing around the vulpine's silhouetted form before adjusting and flicking across his face with struggle. Even then, in just the brief moment their eyes locked together, she knew he was thinking all the same things she was. Her powers as a telepath weren't needed for that, yet they easily picked up on it every second they were together. Fox had, once upon a time, been able to hide his thoughts and emotions from her. But now, after all this, he didn't try at all.

 _He wants me to know._

"I've got some food ready...if you're hungry." he continued, seeing that the vixen had no intention of replying off the bat. His voice was soft and caring, with a hopeful and loving tone sliding off the end of every word. She knew what he wanted of her, but as for how she should respond, she wasn't sure.

She'd done absolutely everything within her power to stay out of the same room as the vulpine ever since she'd woken up here after the kidnapping, and that included eating. Her bedroom had been her home for most of this stay...and she'd started to hate it with a passion. She _wanted_ to get out and walk through the ship like old times. She _wanted_ to plop down beside the vulpine on the couch and watch tv with him, or sit by his side at the table as they shared a meal...but...it was still so hard to see that happening again, like it used to be.

 _ **I'm afraid.** _

_I'm afraid it_ _ **won't**_ _be like it once was. That those memories...the only things I have left...will be ruined if I try to relive my life with Fox again._

"I...I can bring it to you..." he finally spoke, having broken the short silence between them, his ears drooping down as he turned and began to head back down the hallway.

The vixen merely sat there, paws clenched into fists as she stared at the wall where the vulpine had been. He'd hardly given her time to answer before deciding she'd turned his offer down. Slowly though, she rose to her feet, glancing back at her bedside table and eying the empty glass on it that represented the last of her breakfast from earlier that day...before they'd went to Corneria...before things had changed. The vixen bowed her head and gritted her teeth, trying to decide on what to do. Follow her heart, or her mind? Her heart would have her out the door and by the vulpine's side without a second's hesitation. No...no her heart would have her mouth up against his and their bodies locked together for the rest of the night...so it couldn't be that one.

Her mind on the other hand, well, it still resisted. She **couldn't** forgive him so easily, not even after all this. It still hurt her to think about what he'd done. She still winced and felt sick to her stomach just remembering it all. In truth, that part of her wanted something else out of Fox, something that would prove to her once and for all that he wouldn't do it again. Something that proved he _truly_ loved her and that she could trust him with her heart a second time. But, even deeper within her mind, she knew it didn't matter. She'd never leave him. And if he tried to make her do it again, she'd refuse. She would die before letting it happen again.

Suddenly her body was turned around, facing the doorway and padding towards it with a quick step. She had to do _something._ What...she had no idea. But something had to change.

Her thoughts were rushing forth as she reached up and pushed a lock of hair from before her eyes, flicking her tail out and pulling her shirt tight. Why, she wasn't sure. Blind ambition seemed to be telling her body what to do. She placed a paw on the doorway to her room before turning around the corner and heading down the hall, getting a stronger whiff of the meal that the vulpine had cooked for them. She'd been starving a few minutes ago but now the hunger seemed to be dulled, replaced with a newfound sense of nervousness and anxiety.

 _I'll concede. I have to, if only a little. I can't take this anymore._

As she entered the lounge so did the vulpine turn from the counter, his tail drooping and shoulders slumped. She knew he'd bring it to her, and then return to eat his own all alone in the kitchen...that is...if she let him. Her steps were light and inaudible and she was up next to him before he seemed to register what he was seeing...yet the vixen didn't waver. In one quick motion her paws slid around the plate in his hands and eased it away, also managing to grab the fork he'd been holding. What followed was an elegant and swift kick to the legs of a chair at the table, throwing it out and giving her room to sit.

Her plate clanked off the surface before she settled into the seat and looked down at what was on it, not really taking in what he'd prepared but, rather, staring down at it to hide the blush on her face. She took a few seconds, forcing it away, gripping the fork tight and cutting into a piece of meat, before looking up at the vulpine and shrugging.

"You going to eat or what?" she spoke, nodding at the chair before him and then turning back to her food.

She was still being oh-so reserved and distant, but it was more obvious now. She was coming around to him and, as much as she still wanted to make him suffer by giving him the cold shoulder, she simply couldn't. The truth was, no matter how egocentric she acted, no matter how much she pitied and felt sorry for herself, Fox had been hurt just as bad she was. She hated to admit it. She didn't want to believe that the one who'd caused her so much pain had actually ended up suffering _more_ than she did...but it was more than possible.

 _I don't want to hurt him anymore._

Slowly she glanced over at the vulpine as he slid down into his seat, the vixen then freezing in place as she looked him over. He had his head bowed, yet she could see the grin on his face...that smile...the one he looked so handsome and happy in. He was trying to hide it from her. He knew she'd given him an inch, and she knew he wanted to make it a mile, but he held himself back. Though, that wasn't what caught her off guard. It wasn't the smile. In fact, she was almost annoyed that he had found a reason to smirk at her doing this for him. But then she saw something else. Something far more breathtaking and heartbreaking. The single, glistening, fur-dampening tear that trailed down one of his cheeks. That...coupled with the vulpine's bowed head and unrivaled smile as he tried to hide it all from her...all of it backed by the realization that she'd just done something for him that he'd probably been praying for ever since all of this had started.

 _All I did was sit down at the table with him...is...is he really that grateful?_

He'd screwed up. It was his fault all of this happened. The blame was on his shoulders, not her own. But...somehow... _she_ was the one feeling guilty now.

"Thank you." came that strong, soft voice as the vulpine slowly raised his head. Their gazes met only for a second before she immediately blushed and looked back down at her food.

 _ **Say something! You can make it better now! Who cares about showing restraint!? What does that matter?**_

For once...she actually heeded her thoughts, though the words that left her were not the ones her heart had wanted. Still, it was better than nothing. The vixen timidly reached forward and focused on the glass of water the vulpine had poured for her, before softly clearing her throat and trying to put on her best 'unemotional' voice and expression. "Fox...I...I want to be able to visit the rest of the ship."

 _Why...why that? Why couldn't you say something sensible?_

It was more of a demand than a request, and why she said it she wasn't sure. Something inside of her was still holding her back. Something wasn't willing and ready to deal with the cascade that was 'being in love with Fox McCloud' again. So...she'd spoken the only other words she'd been able to come up with. In truth, she really _did_ want to visit the rest of the ship. Ever since she'd been brought back, the idea of walking throughout the halls of GreatFox, visiting the hangar, the control room, the upper deck...it was something she missed.

"I hate being stuck in my room." she added, her voice softer as she turned and looked over at the vulpine again.

She didn't have to add the explanation. She knew that he'd concede to her request regardless. The opportunity for her to escape was now a standing offer. He'd already given her the chance to run, and she'd passed it up. She had specifically told him she would rather stay on the ship than go back to StarWolf. So...when he nodded and gave her a friendly smile, she wasn't surprised.

"Blue."

The single word he spoke made her stiffen and narrow her gaze, holding the vulpine's line of a sight for a few seconds before turning her head and shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into her maw. It could reference so many things...yet her mind already knew what he'd meant by it. The color. To him it was something special...and inwardly it made her cringe for being so cold-hearted to him, even now.

"That's the-

"I know." she interrupted, pausing to swallow, looking down at her plate with a faint look on her face. The fork in her paw was shaking slightly and she loosened her grip on it. Once again her insides were fighting for control. Give in...or stay stubborn? Why not the first? Why in the world would she hold on to the past any longer, especially when it hurt her so damn much? "A little short for a security code."

Once again she'd succeeded in saying something that would get her out of having to make a decision then and there, postponing the inevitable just a little while longer. Her head turned towards the vulpine then, his eyes resting right over her own, a small grin slipping across his lips before he weakly shook his head and looked down at his own plate of food.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

She stiffened yet again, eyes widening slightly before she managed to flick her head back down towards the table, desperate to hide any and all emotion that might creep across her face. She shoved her paw down and picked up a piece of bread, sinking her fangs into it and doing her best to avoid looking anywhere close to the vulpine's general direction. It was pathetic, really, how bad they both were at being discrete now. Fox wasn't even trying, as if he no longer cared. It was so unlike him. He used to blush and fumble with words. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been talking to him and he'd ended up walking into a door or falling down a set of stairs.

But that wasn't there anymore.

 _He doesn't have anything to be scared of now._

 _ **You don't either! Stop resisting and just end this!**_

The sound of a fork falling against the table broke the short period of silence between them then, the vixen pushing her chair back and staring down at her half-finished plate. For a moment she didn't move, instead looking down at her feet as she bit her lip and took a deep breath. She could feel his eyes against her, wondering what was about to happen, if he'd screwed up, if this was finally it...he didn't hide the thoughts.

"Thanks for supper." she finally spoke, immediately turning away afterward and stepping around the table. Her head was bowed as she made a beeline for the hall. It'd happened again. The opportunity for change had risen, yet she'd turned it down and ran away. And the worst part was that she didn't know why she did it.

 _Why can't I just forgive him!? Why do I keep-_

"Krystal."

A blue paw came to an immediate stop on tiled hallway floor, and her right hand's fingertips danced over the wall outside of her room as she heard her name echo across the the lounge. She closed her eyes and took a second to simply bask in the sound that was Fox saying her name, before slowly turning her head back towards the vulpine. He was standing now, leaving her to admire his broad shoulders and strong posture...something she desperately wanted to be up against and holding tight until all of this stopped hurting. The urge to let go and simply run back into his arms was absolutely unbearable now...

 _Just let go._

Her grasp on the corner of the wall had only started to fall away when she caught herself. It was the smallest of movements imaginable, so subtle that not even a fly would have caught it...yet...he had. The instant it happened, the moment he realized she was still holding herself back from him, he blinked. His tail flicked downward and his eyes glazed over with heartache, but elsewhere nothing about him changed. Just as he'd noticed her reactions, she'd noticed his. They were so in-touch with each other that it took hardly any effort at all.

Perhaps that was becoming a bad thing.

"Never mind." he finally muttered, his voice soft and apologetic as he turned back around, already trying to act focused on something else, leaving her to stand there and watch for a few seconds longer, before turning and slowly stepping down the hallway.

Right then, as she softly padded step by step towards her room, as she stepped inside the door and closed it, as she walked over to her bed and looked down at the unkempt sheets...she realized she'd never been more angry with herself. Paws formed fists that soon crashed upon her mattress, punch after punch landing against the soft surface, leaving small indications of her heartache and despair, before she finally fell forward and buried her head into her pillow. Tears stung her eyes and, for some reason, she found herself silently crying then.

Angry at him.

Angry at herself.

Angry at life for being so hard on them.

"None of this was supposed to happen." Her own voice nothing but a pathetic whimper it seemed, which only added emphasis to the words. "None of this _should_ have happened."

 _Why...why couldn't it have been as easy as falling in love with him? Why do things have to be so hard? I just don't want to be hurt again. If it happened a second time..._

 _ **Do you honestly think he would let that happen? After all of this...do you really think he'd hurt you?**_

She wanted to believe that part of her mind, and truthfully, nearly ever fiber of being did. She trusted Fox with her life, with her heart, and body. He'd protect her, he'd take care of her. She _knew_ he would. But the past kept telling her otherwise...and because of that...because of those nightmarish memories...she couldn't escape that small spec of fear and restraint that kept her away.

The very same restraint that was steadily eating away at their time...letting pieces of sand fall through the hourglass that was counting down the next twisted turn in both their lives. How long would this last before StarWolf came looking for her? How much time did they have to get things right before it was too late? That was the only guarantee. Change.

Something was going to happen, and she was running out of ways to run and hide from it.

000


End file.
